Nightwing: Shadows of the Past, Present and Future
by Galvatream
Summary: Dick left Gotham, now he must return while old and new foes plot his destruction. And the past returns to haunt him. But can his allies and friends help him in this time of need, or is he doomed to fall for The Light's new ally. I own nothing other then my OC's. Wally never died, events of Season 3 don't happen but elements from Season 3 are taken so beware possible spoilers.
1. The Crimson Avatar

_The stormy dark sky was nothing new to the citizens of Gotham City. The rain fell down lightly, pattering down upon the many surfaces littering hte gothic city. The streets were devoid of life, something that tended to be a common occurrence. The large crime waves the city often suffered, and the many crazed supervillains kept many inside at this time of night, least they suffer a fate worse than death. But that had never stopped a brave few who would venture out at night. And one of those brave few, was on a mission._

_The sound of sirens caught his ears as two police cruisers rushed past him. The vehicles splashed water from the road onto him. He groaned in annayonce as he keapt moving. He kept his amber eyes locked upon the path ahead of him. His cloak covered a majority of his body. he quickly turned down an alleyway. Walking silently as he glanced to his left and right._

"What's an old man like you doing out at this time of night?"_ someone asked darkly._

_He smirked as he came to a stop. His hands moving within the folds of his cloak._ "Old man is a title I'd reserve for the future."_ He replied sharply, his voice carried a sense of danger with it. He could feel others move out of the shadows, friends of this crook perhaps._

"Old man, young man. What difference does it make. You all go down the same in the end."_ Another crook said smugly._

_His grin grew larger as he calculated the moves he'd take to win this fight. He slowly rolled his left fist while his right brushed over the hilt of a pistol. He smirked and raised his head slightly._ "I don't go down as easily as you may think."_ He replied. He slowly separeted his legs, his eyes narrowed. Standing ready, he counted his targets; six crooks._

"Hmm, you've got some fight in you. This'll makes things interesting."_ One of the crooks said._

_He shook his head as his grin left his face. He grabbed the cloak, tearing it from his body to reveal a set of crimson red armour plating that glimmered in the dim light. He slowly raised his pistol and licked his lips with anticipation._ "You want a fight? You've got one."

_Before his foes even had a chance to move, he'd leapt into the air, firing off three shots. Three of the crooks had fallen as the remained widened their eyes in shock. One of the crooks was quick to grab thier gun and open fire. The red figure smirked as he quickly leapt onto a wall and over the top of another crook._ "You've got to do better then that if you want to keep up."_ He said, throwing a knife into the crooks skull as he flipped over._

_The two remaining crooks were quick to back up against one another, both shaking in fear. _"Man, I never thought I'd be saying this, but where's the GCPD or the Bat when you need them?"

_The other crook shrugged his shoulders as best he could with the shaking. He felt a gust of wind and then, the weight of the other crook upon his back had vanished. His eyes widened in absolute fear as he turned to see the dead body of his comrade hanging before him. _"Who...who ar...are y...y...you?"_ He asked._

_The red figure leapt onto the ground, kicking the gun from the crooks grasp._ "The Crimson Avatar."_ He said, shooting the crook in the head._

* * *

_From the alleyway, Crimson Avatar emerged in his cloak, heading down the street as he whistled away._

* * *

_The day was bright as Batman entered the alleyway. Commissioner Gordon stood observing a small team of detectives as they worked hard to discover who killed the crooks._ "What've we got?"_ Batman asked, coming to a stop beside Gordon._

_Gordon turned to face the Dark Knight. _"Some paper and a knife."_ He replied, pulling out a small clear bag with the items inside._

_Batman glanced at the mangled bodies of the crooks, his gaze observing them closely. He quickly turned to look at the piece of paper inside the bag. _"What're you thinking?"_ Gordon asked._

_Batman remained silent before taking the bag._ "I need to analyse these items for clues."_ He said, turning the head back to the Batmobile._

_Gordon nodded._ "While you're working on that, I'll have the GCPD sweep the area for any potential suspects. Hopefully, with any luck, we'll have the guy who did this in Arkham by the end of the week."_ He said._

"Don't get your hopes up Commissioner, the killer's new in town."_ Batman said._

_Gordon blinked and glanced at the mangled bodies._ "How do you know?"_ He asked, turning to face an empty street._ "Why do I even bother?"_ He muttered to himself, turning back to the mangled bodies._


	2. Sinister Plans

_Dick glanced up at the bright sky as he rode into Gotham. While the sky appeared darker through the visor of his helmet, he knew it was brighter then usual. Speeding in, he glanced around while driving forward. Coming to a stop at the headlights. He sighed before blinking. He commlink soon came to life. _"Dick, what are you doing in Gotham? I thought you said you wouldn't return."

_Dick sighed as he quickly spoke back. _"Wally, I've been tracking down Crimson Avatar for several months now. And the latest lead I have is with the GCPD and Bruce. It'll only be a short while. Capture him, and then I'll be out of Gotham."

_Dick heard Wally sigh. He knew Wally wasn't buying it. _"So, what've you planned?"

_Dick smirked. _"Well, Zatanna's staying in Gotham, and I've gotten myself transferred over to the GCPD till Crimson Avatar's been captured."

_Dick waited for Wally to reply. _"Have you spoken with Zatanna about this?"

_Dick sighed. The signal turned green and he kept going. _"No, but if she refuses, then I'll have to head to Wayne Manor."_ Dick could hear Wally speaking to someone on the other side of the call. _

"What about Barbara?"

_Dick closed his eyes. _"No. I don't want to make the same mistake twice Wally. Leaving Zatanna once was a mistake. I'm not willing to do it again."

_The call ended. And Dick knew who had ended it. It wasn't him, but Wally. Shaking any thoughts aside. He continued on his way. Driving along swiftly, he soon came to a stop at Zatanna's apartment block. Taking a deep breath, Dick slowly made his way inside and upstairs. He'd spoken with Zatara shortly before coming here. He was amazed that Nabu had let him speak to Zatara in the first place. He'd been encouraged to try and rekindle the relationship with Zatanna. _

_Coming to a stop at her door, he raised his hand and knocked. He waited for a few seconds before the door opened and Zatanna stood there. _"Dick?" _Dick attempted to smile but failed. _"What are you doing back in Gotham? And why aren't you with Barbara?"

_Dick glanced around. _"Not out here."_ Zatanna nodded and let him inside._

"So?"_ Dick sighed. _"I got transferred over to the GCPD because we got news that Crimson Avatar had headed here."

_Z__atanna blinked. _"And you don't want to stay with Bruce."_ Dick nodded. _

_Zatanna closed her eyes. _"And Barbara?"

_Dick sighed. _"I made a mistake Zatanna. I've mad many. But Barbara, Barbara was the worst I made."

_Zatanna blinked and raised an eyebrow in interest. _"And what do you mean, she was a mistake?"

_Dick sat down upon the couch. _"I should never have dated her. She's, she's just, just too much like Bruce. I can't handle that."

_Zatanna watched as Dick sighed. _"But, I spoke with your father earlier."

_Zatanna widen her eyes. _"Fate let you speak to him?"

_Dick chuckled. _"I'm honestly surprised he even let me speak with Zatara. But, he told me to rekindle what we had all those years ago."

_Zatanna blinked and sighed. _"Is that why you're here. Don't forget you used me to fake the death of Artemis."

_Dick sighed._ "I take back what I said about Barbara being the worst mistake I made, she's the second worst, the worst mistake was not telling you why I needed to have that charm. I should've let you in on the secret."

_Z__atanna slowly walked over to Dick and placed a hand upon his shoulder. Dick's eyes quickly met Zatanna's. _"Dick, forgive you for that. You won that battle. You defeated The Light."

_Dick sighed. _"But for how long?"

* * *

_The room silent. Within it, several monitors sat. The silhouettes of several members rested. _"Report."_ Vandal Savage said. _

_Sitting in the centre of the room, was a man, he was the same age as Dick. He wore a conical bamboo hat and a blue shirt with long sleeves. He wore a grey vest unzipped. He had a small utility belt around his waist. He wore grey pants and black boots. Upon the sides of his upper thighs were two holsters for pistols. His lower arms were covered by orange armour. His hands covered by grey gloves. He had black hair resting against the back of his head. Upon his back, rested a katana. His green eyes slowly lifted to meet the screens._

"Grayson has arrived in Gotham City. Just as I predicted he would. Crimson Avatar has already drawn the Bat to him."_ He said sharply. Pride laced into his voice. _

"Indeed, it seems you have predicted things well." _Shiva said. _

"But you shouldn't underestimate the young heroes."_ Vandal finished for her. _

_The man smirked. _"That was your mistake. I always prepare. Thinking several steps ahead of my foes. When the time comes, Grayson will be so broken that even his closet friends wouldn't know how to help him."_ He said sinisterly._

"And what of Crimson Avatar?"_ The man chuckled. _

"He is but a pawn in this game of chess. I am the queen, and he, he is but the first of many pieces to be played. The first pawn to be used as I wish."_ He paused as Luthor soon spoke. _

"And who is the king?"

_The man's green eyes swept the members of The Light. _"The Light is the king. The piece that must be protected at all costs."

_Savage slowly allowed his screen to lighten up. _"You truly are a mastermind... Ninja Master."


	3. GCPD

_Dick sighed as he rolled over. _"1 am."_ He grumbled as he glanced at the clock, the red numbers shinning dimly in the dark room. He hadn't expected Zatanna to demand everything he knew about Crimson Avatar. But he could see the logic behind her reasoning. To be ready for if he attempted to attack her, she'd be ready for him._

_What he didn't understand, was why did he come to Gotham? There were many different places he could go to. Many different cities. So why Gotham? Why the most crime filled city in the world? Why dare come to the Dark Knights turf? Questions like this spun around in his head. Each waiting to be answered. _

* * *

_As Dick stepped forward, Zatanna placed a hand on his left shoulder._ "Dick."_ Zatanna began, watching as his blue eyes gazed over the GCPD building. _"If my fathers right, and we are to rekindle what we had."_ Zatanna paused, bitting her lower lip as she watched Barbara walk away from her father. _"I, we. We need to be careful. Things have changed in Gotham since you left."_ Dick averted his gaze from the GCPD building and turned to face Zatanna._

"I know. Zatanna, things change."_ Dick replied. Watching as Zatanna closed her eyes. _

"Just, just be careful out there Dick. I don't know if watching you leave a second time, this time for life. I don't know if I could handle it a second time."

_Dick placed a hand on her chin and looked into her eyes. _"Hey, I'm not leaving you a second time. I promise you that. And I swear on my life, I'd give up the hero life instead of leaving you."

_Zatanna smiled and brought him in for a quick hug. _"Go get Crimson Avatar Dick."

_Dick smiled and quickly waved goodbye to Zatanna before heading up the stairs. _"Commissioner Gordon."_ Dick greeted warmly. _

"Officer Grayson." _Gordon replied back in the same manner. _"It's nice to see you again." _He finished. __Dick nodded in agreement._ "I've seen to it that your desk has been set and everything you need ready. Your partner awaits in your office."_ Dick nodded and followed Gordon inside._

* * *

_The two soon came to a stop outside a door. _"Your office." _Gordon said, opening the door as they entered. _"Officer Maywell, your partner on this case, Officer Grayson."

_Dick quickly took note of her features. She had light tan skin, green eyes and jet black hair. Her build was slim, but strong. She wore the standard outfit of the GCPD._ "Officer Grayson. It's really an honour to meet you in person."_ She said. _

_Gordon smiled. _"Officer Maywell is somewhat of a fan of yours."

_Dick nodded. _"Well, I'm sure we'll get to know each other quite well in the time that I'm here while we work on this case."_ Maywell smiled as she sat down at her desk._

"I'll leave you two to it."_ Gordon started to leave before he stopped and turned to face Dick._ "And Grayson, I want you on the roof tonight. Batman will need to hear what you've brought from Blud'haven."

_Dick nodded. _"I'll see you tonight sir."

_The door closed and Dick turned to face Maywell._ "So, what has the GCPD gotten on Crimson Avatar?"

_Maywell quickly started to shift through files. _"Well, we've only known him as the Cloaked Killer. But we've had 12 dead since he's arrived."

_Dick sat down and quickly pilled out the files he had. _"When he was in Blud'haven, I worked closely with Nightwing. Together, we gathered much information about him."_ Dick came to a stop at a file. His eyes quickly scanned the file. _"Yep, just as I thought, Crimson Avatar, responsible for 29 murders in Jump City and 58 murders in Blud'haven. Responsible for assassinating the Reach Ambassador and many other Reach members within custody."

_Maywell quickly walked over and peeked over his shoulder. _"Hmm, sounds like he knows what he's doing."

_Dick chuckled lightly. _"He does. Nightwing ran into him several times, all off which he left with injuries and failed to capture him."

_Maywell quickly picked up another file. _"You guys don't even know his name?"

_Dick sighed and shook his head. _"One thing he's a master at is hiding his identity, much like Batman."

_Maywell's eyes came to a stop suddenly. _"But he's been known by many names."

_Dick nodded and quickly typed into the computer. _"Indeed, the Jump City Police called him The Ninja, we called him Crimson Avatar, and it seems you guys call him The Cloaked Killer."_ Dick sighed he and came to a stop. _"Hmm, that's odd."

_Maywell blinked. _"What's odd?"

_Dick quickly pulled up a list of calls. _"Before I left Blud'haven. Nightwing gave me this program. It seems that Crimson Avatar, or The Cloaked Killer has made several calls to an unknown number."

_Maywell narrowed her eyes as she went over the list. _"He's been in contact with Lex Luthor."

_Dick bit his lower lip. _"True, he has. But Luthor was the one calling him, and, it's the only time they've spoken with each other. The majority are to an unknown number."

_Maywell walked over to her desk and quickly started to construct a table. _"Putting all the information you've given me into a table, I still can't find any reason as to why he's killing these people."

_Dick walked over and glanced over the table. _"Shit" _He muttered. _

_Maywell glanced up. _"What is it?"_ She asked. _

_Dick walked over to his desk and glanced down at the files. _"He's doubled the amount he's killed each time he travels. But he's also gone by a different name. And the name is often associated with the way he's seen. Meaning that he's doing things differently each time he travels." _Dick grabbed his head in annoyance._ "The only thing that'd be worthwhile now is working to discover how he's playing his game here."_ Maywell bit her lower lip and quickly glanced over the table before her eyes widen. She quickly flipped the table 90 degrees._

_She gasped and Dick walked over fast. _"What is it?" _He asked as he came to a stop. _

_Maywell pointed at the screen and Dick widen his eyes. _"Each killing, it's a different number each day, but rotating it around spells out a letter. And these two letters are N and M."

_Dick rubbed his chin in thought. _"NM, what does it mean?"

_Maywell blinked._ "Or who's initials are they?"

_Dick sighed and sat down._ "This'll be a long investigation."_ 'A very long one indeed'_


	4. Meeting with the Bat

_The night sky seemed bleak, the only thing other the dark clouds was the Bat symbol shinning out over the city. Within Wayne Manor, Bruce stood, watching out. His eyes locked upon the symbol. _"Sir, Miss Gordon rang to inform me that she'd be out of town for a few days." _Alfred said as he came to a stop in the office._

"Thanks for informing me Alfred." _Bruce replied. His eyes moving away from the symbol._ "Inform Tim to meet me in the Batcave." _Alfred gave a small nod of understanding and left right away._

* * *

_Dick stood next Gordon, waiting for Batman to appear. _"You ever met Batman in person?"_ Gordon asked as he blew ou_t a puff of smoke from his cigar.

"Can't say that I ever have Commissioner." _Dick replied calmly, __his blue eyes sweeping the rooftops for where knew Bruce would be coming._

"He's a good man...when you get to know him. Has the cities best interests in mind when he does his job."

_Dick sighed. _"Nightwing doesn't seem to like him much anymore."

_Gordon raised an eyebrow in interest._ "Nightwing. Wonder what caused him to split form Batman anyway?"

_Dick shrugged his shoulders in reply._ "Wouldn't tell." _Gordon glanced at Dick._ "Decided not to push the subject either."

_Gordon nodded._ "A wise choice."_ Gordon paused as he puffed out another lot of smoke._ "From what I've heard."_ Gordon paused once more._ "The Bat's get pretty itchy when you bring up another member of their hero family" _Gordon glanced off into the sky._ "Especially one who's been killed by The Joker."

_Dick nodded in agreement. The memoires of Jason coming to mind fast. _"What is it commissioner?"_ Any memories Dick had of Jason were quickly thrown to the side at the sight of the Dark Knight, and current Boy Wonder. _

"Officer Grayson here." _Gordon paused as he placed a hand upon Dick's right shoulder. _"Has been transferred over to the GCPD Precinct to assist us in hunting down The Cloaked Killer."_ Gordon explained, allowing Dick to mentally sigh in relief at not having to suffer Bruce's, or Tim's questioning look._

"So The Cloaked Killer came from Blud'haven?"_ Batman asked, his cape flapping gently in the wind. _

_Dick shook his head in response._ "I'm afraid not."_ Robin glanced up at Dick, his look telling him everything he needed to know. _"He arrived in Blud'haven several months ago, nobody knew who had started dropping dead bodies when he arrived." _Batman remained still, his facial expression changed slightly as he absorbed Dick's new information._

_Gordon quickly spoke, interpreting the silence. _"Officer Maywell has been working closely with Officer Grayson on the case. The two have..." _Gordon paused as he glanced at Dick. Understanding what Gordon wanted, he pulled out several files and handed them to Batman. _"Uncovered a few things as well as comparing notes between the two precincts." _Gordon finished explain. _

_Dick too the opportunity to clear up some more on the files._ "There's a file for Jump City, Blud'haven and Gotham, each holding all the information as well as a file containing his phone history."

_Bruce nodded as he flipped open the first file. His eyes swept over the information and raised in interest._ "Hmm, He's gone by three different names. Crimson Avatar in Blud'haven, The Ninja in Jump City and The Cloaked Killer here."

_Dick nodded as Gordon stepped forward._ "Officer Grayson and Maywell believe that the killer's appearance factors into his name."

_Dick widen his eyes suddenly, his hands quickly fumbling around his pocket before he pulled out another file._ "I received this earlier from Blud'haven. A complete list of families who were affected by the killings. The time of day and the location where it happened included."

_Batman remained still as he gathered all the files and placed them into a single pile. _"I'll analyse these when I return to The Batcave."_ Batman paused as he glanced at Dick, and then Gordon. _"Is there anything else I need to know?"

_Dick and Gordon shook their head before the latter replied._ "No, I don't think there is." _Batman nodded and, with a quick glance at Dick, left with Robin. _

_Dick sighed as he shook his head. _"He's emotionless." _Gordon hummed in agreement._

* * *

_Dick slowly leapt over the roof tops before coming to a stop upon a tall building. The wind blew through his hair smoothly. The cool air bringing a sense of coldness with it. Opposite him, Batman stood. His eyes narrowed as he eyed him. Dick Stood tall in his Nightwing outfit. Eyes never leaving the man before him. _"Dick."_ Batman began. His voice cracking slightly._ "Why did you return?" _Dick narrowed his eyes and walked towards the edge of the building, his eyes sweeping over the city before him._

"I had to."_ Dick replied. _

_Batman quickly walked forward, his cape moving as he stepped along, the wind had started to die down. _"That's not an answer."_ Batman said. Dick turned around to meet his gaze. _

"Crimson Avatar, he only arrived here recently. And he came from my city. I'm here to bring him in to Blud'haven Prison."

_Batman narrowed his eyes._ "Why didn't you capture him in Blud'haven?"

_Dick stood still as he eyed Batman closely, the air became tense quickly. The two dark figures watched, one contemplating his answer, the other waiting. _

"Well?"

Dick turned and stepped on the edge of the building. "You want to know why Bruce. Because he's good, he managed to beat me four times. Four times he beat me in combat. I didn't come just to be brought back in by you and expected to put the mission before anything else."

_ Batman widen his eyes. _"There's another reason you're here isn't there."

_Dick sighed in anger. _"Do you always have to intrude upon my life Bruce. I'm not your puppet anymore, I'm not your _sidekick_ anymore. I'm following my own path now."

_Bruce slowly stepped forward. _"You're staying with Zatanna. You want to mend your relationship."

_Dick turned around fast and narrowed his eyes greatly. _"You don't get to interfere with my personal life anymore. So forget it. " _With that said, Dick leapt of the building and into the night sky. Leaving Bruce to process what he'd just learned._

* * *

_Inside a secret chamber, hidden from Gotham City itself, a court gathered. Standing around in a circle, they eyed each other. _"Grayson must be ours." _One of them spoke, his face hidden behind a mask like the other members._

"Indeed." _Another began, his voice sharp and clear._ "His skills have grown beyond what we first thought was possible."_ He finished proudly. _

"Agreed. He has exceeded all our expectations."_ A third member said. Her build hidden by shadows. _

"We will bring him in. For no one can resist us forever." _Another said. His voice was old and raspy. _

"Dick Grayson will not escape his fate." _The fifth member said with a sinister tone._

"For he will serve us as our greatest assassin. As the leader of the Talons."_ The Sixth member concluded as the they all made a small nod of agreement_.

"No one escapes the Court of Owls forever." _They all said together, around them, many other's wearing owl masks appeared. Each of them chuckling lightly._

* * *

**I think this is one of my best chapters yet. Character development between Bruce and Dick, and nods towards why they seemed to have split. And the introduction of a third party. I rewrote this chapter two times to get it just I wanted it. And I think I did a good job. I'm hoping to name drop Kara(Supergirl) within either the next chapter or the one after it. Considering I started writing this without it being placed into Young Justice, I think it's pretty good how far it's come. But this is only the start, for I've got a lot planned for this story. Here's a hint, the main villain has a history with Dick.**


	5. Relics of Chaos

_Dick slowly entered the apartment. His mask thrown to the side as he rested against the couch. He groaned as he buried his face in his hands. _"You ok?" _Zatanna asked as she walked over. _

_Dick looked up and sighed. _"Not really."_ He replied. Dick noticed that Zatanna wore a long shirt, one of his shirts from ages ago. He blinked. _"That's my shirt."_ He added. _

_Zatanna chuckled._ "Glad you noticed Dick." _She said as she sat down next to him. She eyed him closely before sighing. _"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" _She asked. _

_Dick shifted his gaze towards the window, his eyes sweeping out over the city. _"It's Bruce."_ Zatanna opened her mouth to speak but promptly shut it when it was clear that Dick had only started._

"He thinks that now I'm back in Gotham, he has the right to know everything going on in my life."_ Dick said bitterly. _

_Zatanna closed her eyes. _"Dick, Bruce cares for you. He just wants to know your ok."_ She said calmly. _

_Dick bit his lower lip and allowed his gaze to leave the window._ "Yes, but this, this is an invasion of privacy. If I wanted him to know something, I would let him know."_ Dick kept his eyes closed as he eyed out over the area._

"So, what are you going to do?"_ Zatanna asked. _

_Dick closed his eyes and thought. He could do many things, ignore Bruce and deal with Crimson Avatar himself, or he could just leave it all behind were but a two of the options he had. He could pick any option, but he knew that he had a duty, a job to do. Crimson Avatar had attacked his city. And he was going to bring him in as Nightwing. The only problem, finding Crimson Avatar before it was too late._

"I'm going to do my job. I have a duty to the people. A duty I won't fail."

_Zatanna smiled at Dick's response._ "Well, if you have a duty, then you should get some sleep."

_Dick gave a small nod and walked to his room. _"Good night Zatanna."_ He said. _

"Night Dick."_ Zatanna replied. _

_Observing them from nearby, was Batman._ "What are you really up to Dick?" _He muttered to himself as he lowered his binoculars._

* * *

_The place was a mess. Dick slowly stepped forward and glanced around the room._ "Yup, this is definitely Crimson Avatar's dirty work."_ Dick said as he bent down and swept over a mangled body. He slowly removed whatever was covering the face and stepped back in shock._ "That mark, this is new. Crimson Avatar never marked his foes before."

_Maywell walked over and glanced over the body. _"Isn't that the symbol for..."

_Dick nodded. _"Haly's Circus. Yes."

_Maywell looked at Dick. _"Is Haly behind this?"_ She asked. _

_Dick shook his head. _"I know Haly. He wouldn't kill others. But I fear something larger is at play."

_Maywell raised an eyebrow in confusion. _"What do you mean?"

_Dick sighed. _"Something is differently not right. Why would he mark his victims with the symbol for Haly's Circus?"_ Maywell wondered what Dick was going on about. In her mind, she could only see one thing, finding and taking down Crimson Avatar._

_Dick slowly moved onwards, his eyes scanning the rest of the room for anything that may prove useful in their search. Coming to a stop, he noticed a set of footprints upon the walls._ "Curious."_ Dick said, capturing Maywell's interest._

"what is it?_" _

_Dick slowly walked along the wall. His eyes sweeping over it closely._ "Our target is acrobatic. But this style doesn't fit any found at Haly's Circus."

_Maywell quickly walked around herself before coming to a stop. _"What is all this stuff?"

_Dick glanced around before he widen his eyes. _"Magical artifacts and spell books."

_Maywell raised an eyebrow as she glanced over them. _"So, who was this person?"

_Dick glanced down before he sighed._ "I don't know. I'm going have to call in someone who knows Magic, because just by looking at that, I do believe it's too dangerous to leave on the street."_ Maywell nodded, watching as Dick pulled out his phone._

"Zatanna, I need your help." _Maywell raised an eyebrow as Dick spoke with this Zatanna._ "Yes, I know you're busy, but I think you need to see what just been found. And if my memory me correctly. What I see shouldn't be out and about on its own."

_Maywell could hear Gordon slowly enter the house._ "Officer Maywell. Who is Officer Grayson calling?"_ He asked. _

_Maywell glanced at the magical artifacts. _"Someone with a speciality in magic."

_Gordon raised an eyebrow before Maywell pointed at the Magical artifacts. Gordon blinked and nodded in understanding._ "Ok, I'll have my partner meet you outside."_ Maywell blinked._ "Not that kind of Partner, the work partner, like a sidekick."_ Maywell felt insulted at being compared to a sidekick but brushed it aside. The call ended and Dick turned to face Maywell. _"Maywell, can you meet Zatanna outside. She'll be wearing mostly black."_ Maywell nodded and went outside._

* * *

_Zatanna arrived not long after. _"You must be Zatanna?"_ Maywell asked nicely. _

_Zatanna nodded._ "I am. Can you please take me to Dick. I need to see what's been found for myself." _Maywell nodded and walked along. As they entered the building, a figure moved in the shadows, watching them silently._

"So Dick, what is it you wanted me to see?"

_Dick turned at the sound of Zatanna's voice. He smiled and replied. _"These. What do you make of them?"

_Zatanna gasped and stepped forward. _"These are of dark magic. Magic used by the Lords of Chaos."

_Dick blinked before he looked at the others. _"Call the Justice League, tell them to send Dr Fate down here right away." _Gordon blinked, he knew he should be giving orders, but given the fear on Dick and Zatanna's face, decided to ignore it this once._

_Not long after, the gold ankh appeared and Dr Fate appeared._ "Relics of the Lords of Chaos. These shall be placed where they can not be found."_ Zatanna and Dick nodded and watched as Fate took them away. The figure in the shadows watched with interest before leaving. A small dagger falling to the ground as he did so._


	6. Fear induced Talons

_Dick slowly made his way back through the building. He stood tall in his Nightwing outfit. A torch was out as he slowly moved it across the room. The light illuminating objects as they came to be. His eyes narrowed as they fell upon the dagger._

_Dick slowly bent down and grasped the hilt within his hands. He analysed it carefully. The markings were unique, almost like they were carved into the blade with such love and care that'd make a child jealous._

_Dick quickly lifted his head while simultaneously placing the dagger into his belt. His eyes swept the room once more. But he discovered nothing of use in his investigation. With a shake of his head, he turned to leave the room. A figure moved in the shadows, causing a small sound that caught his ear. _

_Turning around, he narrowed his eyes before walking forward slightly. The sound of a storm starting to unleash it's payload. Narrowing his eyes, Dick rolled his fists and readied to fight. _"Who's there?"_ He asked with warning. His answer was a small evil chuckle. Glancing from left to right, Dick kept his eyes locked upon the potential threat. _"Show yourself."_ He said sharply._

_From the shadows, a dagger moved fast, imbedding itself in Dick's shoulder. Dick blinked before the figure spoke. His voice was smooth, but it was undoubtable to who it belonged to._ "Do you fear the night, Nightwing? Or the shallow calls of fallen brothers?"

_Dick's eyes flickered, they darted around, eyeing each spot in the room. _"Come out Crane. You can't hard forever."

_Scarecrow chuckled._ "Nightwing, embrace fear, feel what it can truly do. For I know what you fear."_ Dick slowly backed away before the sound of a door closing caught his attention. Not knowing what to make of his encounter. Dick made his way into the rain._

* * *

_Scarecrow slowly moved along the rooftops, his eyes sweeping them for any signs of danger. Moving about, he checks in with his employer._ "Ninja Master, this is Scarecrow." _He waits for the reply, his eye watching over the other rooftops. _

"Report Scarecrow." _Ninja Master replied sharply. _

_Coming to a stop, Scarecrow glanced down. _"I failed to retrieve the dagger and it is now in the hands of Nightwing." _Responded Scarecrow. His eyes quickly shifting from the rooftops to the one he stood on. The silence of the air and the onslaught of water falling from the sky in it's thousands made it hard to hear or see. Luckily, the constant lighting and amount of them in Gotham helped to avert these issues. _

"That'll put a wretch in the plan." _Ninja Master said after a minute of silence. _

_Scarecrow blinked as he slowly kneeled close to the ground. _"It would be near impossible for Nightwing to find the owner before we're done with him."_ He said, his eyes having now returned to sweeping the other rooftops for potential threats. _

"That is indeed true Scarecrow."_ Ninja Master paused for several seconds._ "But it is only a minor setback. The dagger can be obtained later. Right now..." _Ninja Master paused once more._

_The rain had started to fall harder now, and the sound of thunder was louder then before. Lightning was also present within the sky. Scarecrow wasn't afraid of the weather, but he was somewhat afraid of Batman. _"You need to return to base and await further orders." _Ninja Master finished. _

_Scarecrow knew what to do._ "I'll be back as soon as I can. The weather has grown to be a rather irritating nuisance." _The call ended and Scarecrow returned back to his previous objective._

_Moving about, he slowly came across four Talons. The black owl themed assassins stood silently in the night. Scarecrow watched with interest. He had come across them in his research, but had never truly known if his Fear Toxin worked upon them. With a prime opportunity to test his Fear Toxin on them, Scarecrow wouldn't waste it. Getting up, he grabbed a small canister from his belt and chucked it towards them._

_The canister came to a stop before them, causing green gas to flow freely from it and into the air. The four Talons were quick to glanced around and move fast. The movements and symptoms, that Scarecrow had come to recognise, know and love, of Fear. A small smirk formed upon his lips. _"So my Fear Toxin does indeed work upon these Talons."_ Moving onwards, Scarecrow chuckled on the inside, his mind drifting away to figure out what they were afraid of._

* * *

_Dick slowly opened the door to the apartment. Zatanna widen her eyes at his state and rushed to his side in seconds._ "Dick." _Zatanna started, panic evident in her voice. _"What happened?"_ She asked as she guided him to a chair. _

_Dick sighed and removed the mask. _"Scarecrow happened."

_Zatanna blinked before grabbing the hilt of the dagger imbedded in his shoulder._ "This is going to hurt."_ She warned. _

_Dick nodded._ "Couldn't be worse then one of Bruce's long mentor talks." _Dick joked back. Zatanna shook her head and quickly pulled the dagger out._

_She then proceed to grab a damp cloth and apply a gentle amount pressure to the wound._ "So, what did Scarecrow do?"_ Zatanna asked with interest. _

_Dick glanced out the window to the brutal storm outside._ "He threw the dagger at me, asked me a few questions and left."_ He summed up for her. _

_Zatanna removed the cloth. _"Hmm."

"And he, well, he didn't even give me his Fear Toxin. He just didn't seem to care."_ Dick finished. _

_Zatanna slowly wrapped a bandage around the wound before sitting down next to Dick._ "And, did you find anything of use or interest?"

_Dick nodded and pulled out the dagger._ "I found this at the location. I don't know where it came from or who owns it."

_Zatanna eyed the dagger closely before she gasped. _"This dagger, it's a dagger resembling the magic used by the Aztecs, a dark magic in a sense. From those who worshiped the Lords of Chaos."

_Dick blinked before flipping the dagger over. _"But...wait, Scarecrow was at the place when I was. Why would he be there if he had nothing to do with the killing or the people?" _Zatanna shrugged her shoulders before Dick sighed._ "Another mystery for Kara to solve."

_Zatanna raised an eyebrow._ "Kara?"

_Dick chuckled. _"Superman's cousin, she's been working with me in Blud'haven for a while."_ Zatanna nodded._ "But I feel like I'm being hunted."


	7. The Light

_The air was silent as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop. A dark green outfit covering her body. Her head was covered by a hood, lengths of dark brown hair could be seen from the side. Her skin was a light tan. Upon her back, was a quiver and a katana. Her outfit was similar to Wonder Woman. The only exception being that her bare skin was covered. Upon the sides of her upper thighs, were pistol holsters. Within them, was a dark green pistol. Upon her forearms were guns like Deadshot. She wore black gloves and her right eye was covered by a sight attached to a brown strap._

_She quickly came to a stop upon a rooftop, her lips twitching upwards into a smile as she found her target. Cracking her fingers, she grabbed a grabble from her belt and attached it to the ground. The attachment was strong, enough to hold her weight. She quickly fired the line, the tip imbedding the other side deeply._

_Shaking the line slightly, she slowly made her way across. Amber eyes sweeping the streets below as did so. Coming to the other side, she quickly placed her hand upon the glass and glanced down at her wrist, a small screen rested upon it, tucked away below the sight of the gun. She taps the screen, a rectangle holographic screen appears. In the top right corner, a timer rests. She eyes the timer, the time slowly ticking down to zero._

"15 minutes"_ She said under her breath. She quickly pulls out a small device and cuts into the glass. Ensuring that nothing is broken, she quickly sneaks inside. Moving down the hallways silently, she eyes the many doors, each of them labeled. Coming to a stop, she smirks before pulling a device from her belt and placing it upon the locked door code. The device quickly decoding the password. _

_She glanced down at her holographic screen again. _"8 minutes left" _She said quietly. The sound of the door unlocking pulled her back to the task at hand. Nudging the door open, she moved inside. Her eyes fell upon the small blade resting at the back. Her eyes narrowed. With elegance, she moved through the room, avoiding the many red beams covering it. _

_Coming to a stop, she carefully blew some dust over the case. With a smirk, she slowly removed the case. Gently placing it upon the ground, she moved her hand forward and grasped the box in her hands. As soon as she removed it, alarms went off. She cursed under her breath. With her presence now known, she had to make a run for it._

_Moving outside the room, she looks left and right. Security moved in fast, blocking her exits. They raised their rifles. _"Put the object down and your hands in the air at once." _One of them yelled. _

_She smirked. _"Boys, do we always have to resort to violence so soon?" _She asked in a flirty voice as she placed the box securely upon her belt. She slowly bent down to the ground, watching as the guards slowly started to shake. She was the effect she desired, the one that filled her with joy, with pride. An effect that she'd developed to a great deal._

_Moving her hands down her body, she slowly moved them to her holsters, all the while keeping the guards in a trance. With a flirty grin, she quickly grabbed her pistols and fired, the guards, caught off and not paying attention, fell with ease. She smirked an evil grin as she broke into a sprint. Running down the hallways before coming to a window. Glancing down at her holographic view, she smirked._

"Hold it right there thief!"_ A guard yelled. _

_She around and placed a hand upon her hip. _"You wouldn't shoot a lady would you?"_ She asked in her flirty voice. The guards made a brief loss of eye contact with her as they glanced at each other. The one in charge nodded and fired. She moved to the side, the window behind her smashing to pieces. The sound of a helicopter could soon be heard._

"That's my ride boys. It was fine while it lasted, but I've got to go!" _She said as she leapt out the window, her pistols returned to their original placement. A strong hand grabbed hers. Red covered all but her fingers. The doors to the helicopter closed and she turned to face the person who'd grabbed her._

"Mother."_ She greeted the figure. _

_The person smirked slightly. _"Daughter." _She greeted in return. Shadows covered her face, but she wore red and black, a katana rested within a holder on the left hip. A small skirt like cloth fell down between her legs. It was attached to the black strap that held her katana holder. She slowly stepped into the light, her back hair was cut short. Her eyes were brown and her lips black. _

"I have obtained the Father Box."_ She said as she pulled it from her belt. Holding it out, her mother grabbed it. _

"Very good Trinity." _Trinity smiled and listened as her mother explained her next mission._

* * *

_Gotham was dark as Nightwing landed in the street. His eyes falling upon the fallen bodies. _"Damn."_ He said at the sight. He hadn't realised that Crimson Avatar had started to brutally murder his targets. But something more caught his attention. A small R, like his Robin R, placed upon the wall. Nightwing moved closer and saw it was made from blood. He widen his eyes. _"Shit" _He muttered under his breath, a realisation hitting him hard. "_He isn't even sticking to his goal. This is all out of place. Something's not right."_ Within the shadows, a Talon watches him silently. Behind it, a figure moves before quickly snapping it's neck. The figure narrows his single eye and then leaves._

* * *

_Hidden away, The Light converge together. A small holographic image of Ninja Master appears. _"Lady Shiva, what news do you have to report?"_ Vandal Savage asked, beginning the meeting. His eyes sweeping towards Lady Shiva, behind her, stand Deathstroke and Trinity. _

"My daughter has obtained the Father Box from it's place at Star Labs."

_Savage nodded before he eye the other members._ "Anyone else have anything to add?"

_Ninja Master quickly spoke._ "Scarecrow lost the dagger to Grayson. But rest assured, every measure has been taken to ensure that he doesn't discover who owned it."

_Savage nodded before Shiva spoke once more._ "Deathstroke has informed me that the Court of Owls is after Grayson as well."

_The Light was silent, each of them processing what had just been given to them. Ninja Master's face changed fast, his expression becoming one of annoyance._ "This will not do. We can not allow this operation to fail." _Savage nodded in agreement._

"What are you going to do about it?" _Shiva asked. _

_Ninja Master smirked. _"I'm going to send the body of the Talon with a message to them, a warning to keep their dirty claws off Grayson."


	8. Clay and Warning

_Ninja Master slowly came to a stop, his eyes sweeping the area. He wondered, thought, was sending the dead body of a Talon with a note the best way to ward them off. To inform the Court of Owls that Grayson was his, and his alone. A prize that he wasn't willing to share with some cowards who hired assassins to do their dirty work._

_No, Ninja Master a mastermind, a brilliant mind housed within the body of an equally brilliant warrior. He needed to draw them away, perhaps that would warn them that Grayson wasn't theirs, but his to own. He'd worked to hard in getting Grayson to where he was. And he wasn't about to let some shadowy organization render his hard work mute._

_A small smirk quickly formed upon his lips as an idea came to mind._ "Crane."_ He said sharply and commanding. _

_The Gotham criminal walked over slowly._ "What is it Ninja Master?"_ He asked softly. _

_Ninja Master turned his head ever so slightly so that he could see Scarecrow._ "Where is Clayface?"_ Scarecrow blinked._

_He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the shapeshifting villain. It would've been months since he'd last been seen._ "I don't know. He could be anywhere. It's been months since he was last seen."_ He replied. _

_Ninja Master narrowed his eyes slightly. His face slowly turning to an expression of thought. Scarecrow often wondered what was going through his head at times. He could only think of the many evil schemes he was planning. _"So, Basil Karlo hasn't been seen in months."_ Scarecrow nodded as Ninja Master turned around fully._ "Then it would seem I have some hunting to do. FAUST!"_ Ninja Master finished. _

_From the shadows, a man walked out, dressed in purple robes with gold detailing and lining. His eyes narrowed as he came to a stop._ "What do you want Ninja Master?"_ He asked. _

_Ninja Master smirked._ "Locate Basil Karlo, I have a need for his skills."_ Faust made a small nod and begin to work on a locater spell._

* * *

_Impulse woke with a start. His green eyes sweeping the ceiling of his room. With a sigh, he slowly got up and headed out. Arriving in the living room, he noticed that Jay Garrick was watching the news. He was about to dismiss it before he heard the news reporter talking about Gotham._ "And we're live from Gotham City where a new criminal is on the rise. The Cloaked Killer has already killed 7 people and the number is expected to rise. Officer Grayson from the Blud'haven Police Department had this to say about the criminal."

_Impulse was drawn in fast. He watched closely as the camera changed to show Dick._ "Cloaked Killer, or as we in Blud'haven call him, Crimson Avatar, doubles the amount he kills in each city. In Blud'haven he killed 58 people. I strongly advise that people remain indoors during the night until we have him in custody."

_Impulse gasped and Jay glanced at him._ "What is it Bart?"

_Impulse sighed._ "This event, I remember reading about it in the future."_ He explained. _

_Jay blinked and slowly sat forward._ "Well, what happened?"

_Impulse shook his head._ "I can't tell. All I can say is that Nightwing's in grave danger."

_Jay leaned forward and narrowed his eyes._ "Inform Wally as fast as you can. He'll know what to do."_ Impulse nods and quickly leaves._

* * *

_Ninja Master slowly comes to a stop outside an abandoned warehouse. A small grin had formed upon his lips. He slowly walked in, eyes darting around as he searched for his target. He slowly came to a stop as a large figure walked out. Ninja Master smiled at the sight of Clay Face._ "Basil Karlo."_ He said. _

_Basil Karlo narrowed his eyes and spoke._ "What do you want?"

_Ninja Master chuckled lightly._ "I'm in need of your skills. Both of them."

_Basil Karlo leaned forward._ "I'm listening."

"You see, we've got this problem. Some Court of Owls wants the same man we do. But, I don't want to end them… yet. So, how would you like to act as Richard Grayson for a while. I know for a fact that the Talons have no way to take you down. And besides that, I'll have a member of my team hiding in the shadows, ready to assist you if the Talons do find a way to take you down."_ He explained. _

_Basil Karlo smirked._ "I'd be happy to play the part. But it'll cost you."

_Ninja Master nodded._ "I thought so. It's why I came prepared, Crane." _Scarecrow emerged from the shadows carrying a case. Coming to a stop, he opened it and showed the money. _

_Basil Karlo smirked._ "You've got a deal."

* * *

_Impulse came to a stop outside Wally's home. He knocked once and then waited. Not even seconds later, Artemis appeared._ "Bart, what do you need?"

_Impulse bits his lower lip._ "I need to tell Wally something very important."

_Artemis raised an eyebrow, her expression clearly not believing a word he said._ "And I bet it's about something that he likes."

_Impulse narrowed his eyes._ "It's about Dick."_ He said. Artemis widen her eyes and quickly let Impulse inside._

_Wally eyed Impulse and sighed._ "What is it Bart?"_ He asked. _

_Impulse glanced at the tv._ "Have you seen the news today?"_ Wally nodded._ "Yeah, so what, Dick's got it under control."

_Impulse shook his head._ "No, he doesn't. Crimson Avatar is a mere pawn to draw out Dick. Dick's in grave danger."

_Wally widen his eyes and looked at Artemis._ "We need to get to Gotham…fast."


	9. Evil Speed

_Dick slowly awoke, blinking as he did so. The early morning sun seeped in through the gaps of the blinds. Putting his face in his hands, Dick sighed and glanced up at the blinds. Getting up, Dick heads out into the main living space to find Zatanna sitting on the couch. She glances up at him. _"Hey Dick."_ She greets. _

_Dick smiles. _"Hey Zatanna."_ He responded. Coming to a stop by the back of the couch._

"You seem tied."_ Zatanna said. _

_Dick closed his eyes and yawned. _"Because I am."_ He replied. _

_Zatanna shook her head. _"Go back to sleep. I'll let Gordon know you can't work today."

_Dick shook his head. _"I need to bring in Crimson Avatar before he kills again."

_Zatanna shakes her head. _"Hey, a day off work won't harm you."

_Dick sighed. _"But..."

_Zatanna put her finger against his lips._ "I don't care Dick. You're not going to catch him if you're tied."

_Dick sighed and attempted to counter but Zatanna had already moved and started to drag him back to his room. _"Don't bother attempting to counter or resist Dick. You know it's impossible to win against me."

_Dick rolled his eyes._ "But Zatan…"

_Zatanna cut him off, placing her lips upon his. _"Dick..."_ She began when she pulled back and looked into his eyes._ "Just call me Zee and get into bed."_ Dick sighed in defeat and did as he was told. Zatanna quickly climbed in with him._ "Now, let us begin again Dick."

* * *

_Basil Karlo had done many jobs. But this was by far his most favorite. Playing as Richard Grayson. Even if he was bait to draw away the Court of Owls. He knew someone was watching him in the shadows. But he didn't know who it was, and he could care less about who it was. So long as they did their job. He slowly came to a stop and smirked. He was already drawing the attention of others. And he'd arrived at the GCPD, just as Ninja Master said. Grayson worked their. And now, now the roll of a lifetime was within reach._

* * *

_Superman slowly lifted from the ground and took to the sky. His eyes sweeping Metropolis closely. He was searching for Luthor. Batman had called him recently, asking him to find out what Lex knew about Crimson Avatar. Locating Lex, he knew where to go. Zooming above the streets, he raced towards Lex Corp. Coming to a stop, he knocked once and waited. Luthor soon opened the door._ "Superman!"_ He said in surprise. _

_Superman rolled his eyes. _"We need to talk."

_Luthor raised an eyebrow. _"About what?"

_Superman walked inside and looked at Luthor. _"Crimson Avatar. What do you know?"

_Luthor blinked. _"Superman, I don't know who your talking about."

_Superman narrowed his eyes._ "Batman called, said that he's received a call from you before. And he wasn't the one calling you, you called him. Now spill. What do you know?"

_Luthor bit his lower lip. _"Well, I suppose giving you what I know what harm anyone."_ Luthor said as he came to sit down at his desk._

"Crimson Avatar. Yes, I did call him. More so, for business. I needed someone to bring me something. And his reputation was growing. So I decided to have him bring it to me."_ Luthor explained. _

_Superman leaned in._ "What did you need delivered?"

_Luthor shrugged his shoulders. _"That's beyond me. The one who needed it delivered never told me what it was. All he said was that it shouldn't be let out of the case. A lead lined case two."

_Superman raised an eyebrow._ "And how do I know you're telling the truth." _He asked. _

"I suppose you don't. It's just a game of trust."_ Luthor answered. Superman nodded and left. Luthor narrowed his eyes._ "That was too close." _Outside, Superman smirked and took off._

* * *

_Dick woke up again, next to him, the sleeping form of Zatanna lay peacefully. Dick smiled and looked up at the ceiling. His mind kept going on and on before his phone beeped. He picked it up and glanced at the message. He widen his eyes and was fast to move, waking Zatanna up at his movement. _"What is it Dick?"

_Dick looked at Zatanna._ "Gordon just texted me. He said that something fishy was going on. Said that I showed up when you called in saying that I wouldn't be showing."

_Zatanna blinked and moved slightly, the sheets moving to reveal her naked form. _"So, what does that mean?"

_Dick looked at his Nightwing mask._ "It means that someone's playing as me."

_Zatanna widen her eyes. _"You mean, someone's taken you identity?"

_Dick nodded. _"Yes, and I'm going to find out who it is."

* * *

_Wally moved fast with Artemis. The two rushed quickly. Wally carrying Artemis as they moved. Coming to a stop, Wally glanced around._ "We're not alone."_ He said. Artemis blinked as she was put down. Wally narrowed his eyes._ "There's someone else here." _Artemis drew her bow and stood ready, Wally glanced from side to side. A red and yellow blur raced past them. Wally blinked._

"Who is it?"

_ Wally shrugged his shoulders. _"I don't know. But it's not Flash."_ The blur quickly rushed past, knocking Wally to the ground._

_Artemis drew her bow and fired a shot at the blur. Missing it completely. Wally slowly got back up._ "Who are you? And why won't you let us past?"

_The blur kept moving, never stopping. _"I'm not going to tell you who I am."_ He said in a voice similar to the Flash. _"But I can't let you into Gotham. Not till my boss is done there." _He finished before punching Wally again. Then, in seconds, he was gone. _

"Who was that?" _Artemis asked. Wally shook his head. His eyes glued to where the blur vanished._


	10. Assassination Failure

_Dick slowly walked up the steps of the GCPD. His eyes watching as another version of him stood alongside Gordon. He narrowed his eyes._ "Who are you?" _He asked._

_The other Dick raised an eyebrow. _"The original Dick."_ He responded._

_Dick cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. _"Why don't we find out who's he original Dick."

_Gordon stepped between the two._ "Until we find out who's who. There'll be no punches thrown. For now, we have a criminal on the loose. But if one of you is Clayface in disguise, which I'm betting to be true, then you'll have the whole GCPD down upon you in seconds and Batman will be there."_ The two Dicks nodded and walked inside._

* * *

_Zatanna glanced at Artemis over the video feed._ "So, you actually did it with Dick?"_ Artemis asked._

_Zatanna nodded. _"Yeah, I did."

_Artemis allowed a small smirk to form upon her lips, and her right eyebrow raised. _"How was it?"

_Zatanna's face blushed a bright red._ "Artemis, do you really have to know?"_ She asked._

_Artemis chuckled and leaned towards the camera. "Of course. How else would I be able to know what to do with Wally?" She replied smugly. Zatanna threw her head back in embarrassment. _"Artemis..."_ She groaned in annoyance. _"Why do you do this to me?"_ She asked._

_Artemis chuckled and repositioned herself. _"Because it's fun to see you embarrassed."_ She replied._

_Zatanna allowed a smirk to form upon her lips as she realised something. She quickly looked down at her. _"Well..." _She began. _"If you keep that up, I'll just have to chant a spell that'll forever keep you silent." _She finished darkly. She enjoyed the sudden reaction Artemis had._

"You wouldn't dare."_ She said with a hint of fear in her voice. _

_Zatanna grinned a mischief smirk. _"Wouldn't I?"_ She asked. _

_Artemis gulped._ "I'll stop now." _She said. _

_Zatanna smirked. _"I know you will."

_Artemis looked to the side before she nodded. _"I've got to go."

_Zatanna nodded._ "I'll see you later." _Zatanna said as the call ended._

_She slowly stood up and glanced around. She closed her eyes and then sighed. She was hungry. And for some reason, she craved eggs. So, deciding to do so, she went to get some. She didn't know why, but she was sure that yesterday had brought about something new. Unsure what it is, she decided that she'd find out the next day._

* * *

_Wally walked back and fourth as he and Artemis thought long and hard._ "Who is he? Why is here? And why won't he let us head to Gotham?" _Wally asked aloud. _

_Artemis shrugged her shoulders._ "I don't know Wally. But we need to find a way past him if we're to get to Gotham."

_Wally nodded and came to a stop._ "So, we know he's a speedster, meaning he's either done the experiment that gave me, Jay and Barry our powers, or he's like Bart and was born with them." _Wally began as he sat down._

"So, that would mean he's either related to you, Barry or Jay or has some form of connection to Barry, you or Jay."_ Artemis theorized. _

_Wally put his hands to his chin and thought. _"True, but he could also be like Bart, and have come from the future, but Bart would've told us of an evil speedster from the future. Wouldn't he?" _Wally said. _

"Or Bart doesn't know about him."_ Artemis finished for him._

_Wally got up and started to walk back and fourth again. _"Perhaps. Perhaps not. I still find it odd that the moment we were warned about Dick being in danger and head out to help him, this speedster arrives and stops us. Something fishy is going on." _Artemis nodded._

* * *

_Ninja Master stood silently with the screens. The fellow members of The Light remained silent, all but Vandal Savage._ "Ninja Master. What is the progress on your operation?"

_Ninja Master smirked. _"The Court of Owls have been pursuing a fake Grayson for the past twenty four hours. Thanks to Basil Karlo and his shapeshifting abilities."

_Lady Shiva raised an eyebrow. _"And what of the real Grayson?"

_Ninja Master allowed a small grin to form upon his lips._ "He has been under close observation at work, one of my... let's say, assassins has been keeping an eye on him from afar."

_Luthor narrowed his eyes._ "An assassin watching over our target."

_Ninja Master lifted his head slightly._ "He is not there to kill Grayson or his loved ones. Only there to kill Crimson Avatar and his partner in the event that they are captured. Which they will be."

_Savage smirked._ "Very well Ninja Master. The operation you've been heading has gone all according to plan so far."

_Ninja Master smirked before his ears picked up something. Moving to the side quickly, he narrowed his eyes as a group of eight Talons hit the ground._ "Ninja Master, you've been sentenced to death by the Court of Owls for messing with their property."_ Ninja Master rolled his fists and stood ready for a fight. The eight Talons quickly charged as The Light watched with interest._

_Ninja Master moved to the side, dodging one of the Talon's attacks. Moving fast, he continued to dodge their attacks before being cornered._ "And now, you shall die."

_Ninja Master chuckled and cracked his neck before cracking his knuckles. _"You caught me off guard. But now that I've recovered. Let's see how well you do."_ Ninja Master quickly charged forward, bringing his left knee up as he kneed the nearest Talon in the jaw. Spinning around swiftly, he kicked another Talon before drawing his katana._

_Slicing down, he cuts through one of the Talons cleanly. The black blood spilling upon the ground with what little organs they have. Turning his head. He narrows his green eyes and draws a pistol from his right holster. _"You sons of bitches should've never challenged me to a fight."_ He said darkly before proceeding to brutalise each of them and kill them in disturbing ways. He glanced down at his handy work. A small smirk had formed upon his lips..._


	11. Frozen Clay

_Dick entered the apartment silently. He fell against the door silently as it shut behind him. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and slid to the ground. His hands hanging over his knees and before his head. A silent tear rolled down his cheek. His blue eyes slowly stared down at the ground. His hand slowly rolled into a fist before of anger._

_The sound of soft footsteps drew his attention away from his thoughts briefly. He didn't know why, but he just felt different. Very different, almost as if he was a criminal now. The gentle touch of smooth skin upon his right shoulder quickly pulled him out of his thought._

_He gently lifted his head, eyes meeting those of Zatanna's. He could see the worry in her eyes, the concern over him. He was at a loss. He had know idea what to do, or why he felt the way he was now._

_Zatanna gently brushed the tips of her fingers across Dick's face, wiping away the few tears across his cheek. She could she pain in his eyes, a conflicted look. _"Dick?"_ She said softly. She was concerned about what was wrong with Dick. _"What's wrong?"_ She asked with concern._

_Zatanna watched as Dick closed his eyes, a few more tears emerging from his eyes._ "What happened?"_ She asked gently. Slowly falling down to rest upon the wall next to him. _

"I've been convicted of murder."

_Zatanna widen her eyes and slowly pulled Dick into a soft embrace._ "But you haven't killed anyone."

_Dick sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned into Zatanna's embrace._ "But they have proof that I killed several people. That I'm responsible for the death of these people whom Crimson Avatar has been dropping."

_Zatanna held Dick closer before she sighed. _"And?"_ Dick didn't reply. He just kept silent._

_It wasn't till ten minutes later did Dick speak._ "I lost my job at the Police Department."

_Zatanna widen her eyes._ "I'm so sorry Dick."_ She said to calm him. _

_Dick sniffled lightly. _"But I think I do know who's responsible for my doppelganger."

"Who?"_ Zatanna asked quietly. _

"Basil Karlo." _Dick replied. It was then that he noticed an arrow enter the room with a note attached to it. He stood up slowly and walked over to it. He noted that it was a hybrid between Oliver's and Artemis's arrows. But it shared their distinctive green colour. Only the green was darker._

_Shaking his head, he took the note and read it. His eyes widen slightly before he read it again and again. Being careful not to miss any important details. Finishing it up for the last time. He turned to face Zatanna. _"Basil Karlo's my doppelganger."_ Zatanna blinked and then walked over to him._

"And you're going to go after him."_ Dick nodded._

"Take someone with you." _She said. _

_Dick nodded. _"I'm not working with Batman."

_Zatanna smirked._ "Then why not I?"_ Dick allowed a small smirk to form upon her lips when Zatanna said that. _

"If you want to."

_Zatanna chuckled and quickly chanted a spell. The two were out the window in seconds._

* * *

_Ninja Master walked back and fourth before the other members of The Light._ "Ninja Master, how are you going to deal with the Court of Owls?" _Luthor asked. _

_Ninja Master came to a stop and smirked. _"I'm going to end them personally."

_Savage raised an eyebrow. _"You said you wouldn't interfere with these matter until the time was right."

_Ninja Master glanced at Savage._ "Correct, but this..."_ He trailed off as a small smirk formed upon his lips. _"This is a special occasion."_ He finished. _

_Shiva remained still before she spoke._ "And what of Clayface?"

_Ninja Master smirked. _"Grayson shall deal with him, he is already been alerted to his presence at the Gotham Harbour. But I must deal with the Court of Owls. For their end is long overdue."

* * *

_Dick and Zatanna slowly came to a stop at Gotham Harbour. Sweeping the area, Dick's eyes fell upon a warehouse. He smirked._ "This way." _Zatanna followed him quickly. The two soon came to a stop before the warehouse. Dick counted down with his fingers before they entered. _

_Basil Karlo turned fast and widen his eyes._ "Nightwing and Zatanna. I was expecting the Bat." _He said._

_Dick cracked his neck and knuckles. _"You've played imposter for long enough now Basil. It's time to send you to Arkham where you belong."

_Basil shook his head._ "Didn't the Bat tell you. I'm leagues above my predecessor."

_Dick narrowed his eyes and stood ready to fight, escrima batons at the ready. _"You don't scare me Karlo."_ He said. _

_Basil chuckled as he shifted into a hulking brute. His orangish clay body towering above the two heroes. _"You should be scared Nightwing. I can defeat you with ease." _He said. Dick moved fast, avoiding the massive hammer that came crashing down where he stood. Moving onwards, Dick continued to keep his eyes upon Basil. _

_Zatanna moved in from the west side. Her eyes watching, waiting for the right moment to strike. Basil seemed to notice her distance and smirked as he changed targets, heading straight for her. Dick saw this and realised what Basil was doing. Charging forward with a scream, he threw one of his escrima batons towards Basil who smirked and hit it to the side with a sweep of his arm._

_Dick then realised his mistake as Basil lunged forward, forming a massive fist as he punched Dick back into a few crates. Zatanna widen her eyes and quickly spoke. _"denS ecafyalC otni eht llaw"

_Basil was quickly thrown back by an unknown source. He quickly spoke with anger. _"You're going to pay for that Zatanna."

_Basil quickly moves, reaching out to grab Zatanna, only for Dick slam down with his remaining escrima baton, causing Basil to back up. Zatanna soon eyes the area and then widens her eyes. _"If we can get water pouring on him, I can freeze him." _Dick nods and the two quickly back up, baiting Basil outside where it'd started to rain._

_Basil took the bait and quickly followed. Soon he was being poured upon by the rain. Zatanna took the chance and spoke._ "dloC dniw wolb, dloc dnid wolb, dloc dniw wolb!" _Basil quickly felt himself freezing. He then realised that the member of Ninja Master's squad had vanished and left him. He cried out in anger as he was fully encased in ice. _

_Dick sighed. _"He's down." _Dick and Zatanna turned and headed home._


	12. Eobard Thawne

_Dick awoke slowly that morning, his eyes sweeping the dark room. A head rested upon his bare chest. He glanced down and saw the black hair of Zatanna. He smiled gently. 'At least I still have friends close by.' He thought to himself._

"Mmm"_ Zatanna murmured. Her eyes slowly opened._

"Morning Zee."_ Dick said softly. His hand brushing her silky black hair._

"Morning Dick."_ Zatanna replied, her eyes remaining closed._

"I wonder what fate awaits us today?"_ She questioned. Dick chuckled lightly._

"I have no idea Zee, let's hope that it's something good instead of something bad."_ He replied._

_Zatanna moved her head and opened her eyes. _"You know, you could just leave Gotham. We could just leave Gotham."_ She said. In her head, she already knew the answer she'd get. But to her, it was worth a try._

"I know Zee, we could, but that's not going to stop Crimson Avatar." _Dick responded, smiling at Zatanna's attempt to get them to leave._

_Zatanna sighed. _"It was worth a try."

_Dick grinned and raised an eyebrow. _"Why do you want us to leave?"

_Zatanna bit her lower lip, she didn't know why she wanted to leave, perhaps it was that life's short and you never known it'd end. Or the fact that the hero business could leave you dead at any second._ "I guess it has to do with the same reason Wally and Artemis retired."

_Dick opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it again shortly afterwards. He did two more times before he decided to say what he wanted._ "We could do that after Crimson Avatar's been brought in. I know a place in Nova Scotia that'd fit the bill for us."

_Zatanna raised her left eyebrow and slowly pulled herself closer to Dick's face. _"Are you sure Kassandra would mind?"_ She asked before the two kissed._

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind."_ Dick relied when they separated. The two eyed each other for a few minutes._

"That would be wonderful."_ Zatanna said as she leaned into his embrace._

* * *

_The halls were silent as he walked along, the sound of water dripping onto the damp, stone cold floor echoed alongside each step he took. His eyes were locked upon the finely carved wooden door located at the end of the hall. A single owl mask rested upon it. His conical hat diverted any water drops away from his head. He cracked his fingers and neck as he approached the door. Coming to a stop, he turned to the two other members of his company._ "Stay here until the time is right."_ He said in a commanding tone._

_One of his colleagues raised their eye. _"And when is that?"_ He asked in a robotic voice._

_He smirked._ "You'll know." _He then turned and entered the though the door. He walked along to the centre of the chamber. Six people stood, owl masks upon their faces._

_Their leader turned and faced the figure._ "Ninja Master." _He started._ "You have no idea how lovely it is that you decided to show up."_ He finished._

_To the person right, the female spoke. _"It'll make killing you so much easier."

_Ninja Master grinned and lifted his head up._ "Did you think that your attempts to obtain Grayson would go unnoticed, that I wouldn't discover your interest in him. I tried to warn you, to drive you away. But you ignored it."_ He paused and allowed his eyes to fall upon the few hundred Talons who'd dropped in. _"And as a result, you must be removed. I can not allow you to upset the delicate balance of the game."_ He finished darkly._

"Who are you to challenge us? You are but one, and we. We are hundreds." _A male member of the Owls said._

_Ninja Master smirked as his two colleagues walked to his side. _"One is but a number, for there are three of us. Perhaps you have failed your math. And I know you mean well for Gotham City. But not even you could have claim over this city for long. And now, your end, while long overdue, has now arrived."

_The six members narrowed their eyes behind the masks and pointed at Ninja Master. _"Kill them!"

_Ninja Master smirked._ "Metallo, ensure you're recording this. Scarecrow, let them know what it's like to feel fear."_ He ordered quickly._

_Scarecrow nodded and with a quick movement, threw a bottle of his fear gas out into the massive crowd of Talons. Metallo stood ready, his metal body shined silver in the light. Highlights of kryptonite glowed green through his chest and arms._

_Ninja Master charged forward, his hands having drawn both his pistols and had already started to fire._

* * *

_Wally stopped before Barry. The latter standing tall as he spoke with someone at Star Labs. _"Flash, we need to talk."_ Wally said._

_Barry turned around to face his former protégé. _"What is it Kid Flash?"

_Wally sighed. _"Artemis and I were warned by Impulse that Dick was in grave danger, we attempted to go to Gotham, but, this yellow blur cut us off. We've tried several times, and each time, this speedster just keeps stopping us."

_Barry raised his right eyebrow._ "And you need help to figure out who he is?"

_Wally nodded. _"Yeah, we've already narrowed it down to the fact that he's either repeated the accident or has come from the future like Impulse."

_Barry stroked his chin in thought. _"Well, I don't know any other time travelling speedsters other then Bart. But it doesn't seem far from impossible for it to be the case."

_Wally sighed and glanced around. _"So, do you think you have any idea who it could be?"

"Why don't I save you the trouble Kid Flash."_ A voice said._

_The two speedsters whipped their heads around to see the origin of the voice. Standing before them, clad in an outfit much the same as Flash, only with the colour reversed, stood the source of the troubles._

"Who are you?"_ Wally asked._

_The speedster chuckled._ "You've seen me, and so it's only fair that I tell you my name."

_Barry narrowed his eyes. _"Who are you? And where did you come from?"

_The speedster grinned. _"The name's Eobard Thawne, and much like you little Impulse, I'm from the future, the 25th century. I once idolised you Flash. I came back in time just to meet you. Till I met my new leader. Someone who knows what it's like to be on the backseat, to be ignored. But I'm not here to torment you yet. No, I've got to keep your little pet from getting to Gotham City."_ And in a flash, Eobard was gone._

"Flash, this is Wonder Woman. We have a problem."

_Barry picked up his comm. "_What is it?"

"Luthor's placed restrictions on the League, we're unable to do anything to help others."

_Barry widen his eyes. _"Then that means we're nothing with those restrictions..."

* * *

_Elsewhere, Ninja Master smirks as the video feed of his killing of the Court of Owls is transmitted to every villain in the world. _"Now no one will interfere with the operation."


	13. Tense Talk

**_Gotham City: 5 years ago_**

_Rain poured down upon the fallen tents as he walked along slowly. The once bright and colourful tents of the circus had long faded. He payed no attention to the many criminals scavenging around, they were below his notice._

_No, he had come to the sight where the Flying Graysons met their end. He knew the events well. But that wasn't why he was there._

"You wanted to meet."_ Scarecrow said as he emerged from the shadows._

_The figure smirked as he turned to face the Gotham criminal. _"Indeed."_ He said with a smirk. His body hidden by a dark brown cloak._

"Well, make it quick. I have a batch of fear toxin waiting to go on."_ Scarecrow said sinisterly._

_The figure allowed his grin to grow larger. _"I've watched your operations for sometime Crane."

_Scarecrow blinked as he eyed the figure closely. _"Are you one of those young heroes?"_ He asked warily._

_The figure chuckled. _"If I was, you'd already know."_ He paused as his green eyes lifted to meet Scarecrow's eyes._ "You've been taken down by Nightwing before, more times then you care to count."

_Scarecrow huffed and crossed his arms. _"So what?"

"What if I told you that I can help you get revenge on him."_ He said._

_Scarecrow turned his head at an angle and raised an eyebrow, his arms slowly uncrossing._ "I'm listening."

"I'm putting together a team. Six villains. You're the final one I've tracked down."_ He said, watching Scarecrows reaction._

"And why should I care?"_ He asked._

_The figure smirked. _"I've seen the effects your fear toxin has, and it's impressive. So why not put it to better use?"

_Scarecrow allowed a smirk to form upon his lips. _"What did you have in mind?" _He asked._

"Why not use it on the heroes, on Nightwing for revenge. Take them all down in a one swift strike."_ He said sinisterly._

_Scarecrow chuckled. _"I'm in."

_The figure smirked. _"Welcome to the Crime League."

**_Present_**

"So Crimson Avatar was hired by someone to go on these rampages, and seemingly leave clues to draw me out. Why?"_ Nightwing said into his comm._

"I don't know Dick. But Crimson Avatar has been keeping out the way of both the authorities and Batman."_ A female voice replied._

_Nightwing sighed. _"He's skilled, I got that on three separate occasions Kara. But we need to figure out why he's after me."

"I'll get to work on that right away Dick. See you when you return."_ Kara said._

"Yeah, see you back in Blud'haven."_ Dick replied as he cut off the call._

"At least we don't have to deal with the bat."_ Someone said as they walked out the top door of the roof._

_Dick turned fast and narrowed his eyes as they fell upon The Penguin and some of his goons. _"Penguin." _He said._

_Penguin blinked. _"It's Nightwing. Everyone run."

_Dick raised an eyebrow in confusion as Penguin ran away._ "Odd." _Dick said to himself._

"Odd indeed."_ Batman said as he landed upon the roof._

_Dick turned to face Batman._ "Batman, what do you want now?"_ He asked._

_Batman narrowed his eyes. _"I want to know what the hell's going on, Basil Karlo acting as you, you being charged guilty of murder. If you don't clean up your act, I'm taking you in."

_Dick clasped his hand tightly as he narrowed his own eyes. _"Do you really believe that bullshit Bruce?"

_Batman stepped forward. _"Have _you_ gone rogue like Jason?"

_Dick breathed heavily as he looked away from Batman. _"Bruce, everything's going downhill. There's something bigger out there. A greater threat. One that proves to be far greater at keeping himself three steps ahead of us. Of me."

_Batman walked to his side and glanced at the sky._ "Your mind's troubled Dick."

_Dick turned fast. _"You think I want my mind to be troubled. I don't want it to be. Someone's being messing with my mind, and it doesn't help that you keep attempting to enter my _fucking_ mind with you games." _He said in anger._

_Batman opened his mouth to speak before he smelled something._ "Do you smell that?" _He asked._

_Dick nodded. _"It smells like smoke..."

* * *

_Crimson Avatar stepped into a dark alleyway as he stood around. He quickly glanced around before speaking._ "Sis, how's the mission coming along?"_ He asked._

_The silence remained still before a female voice spoke in a voice similar to Officer Maywell. _"Everything's gone according to plan brother."

_Crimson Avatar smirked. _"Good. But we must move on to the next phase of the plan."

_The female let out a small laugh. _"But how do we do that? Our benefactor said that one of his hero friends would come to Gotham to help him out."

_Crimson Avatar crosses his arms. _"Resume your previous assignment. I'll continue to murder people."

_With a nod, the two vanished into the dark city._


	14. A New Mystery

_The former dynamic duo made their way across the roof tops, heading towards the source of the smoke. Dick leapt faster then his former mentor, moving with determination. He'd already determined where it was coming from, the apartment block that he and Zatanna were staying._

_Leaping onto the rooftop opposite the block, Dick widen his eyes as he saw the burning flames of the apartment. With a quick movement, he leapt forward, diving down towards the ground before landing gracefully on his feet._

_Rushing inside, Dick made his way into the apartment to find Zatanna on the ground. Pushing through the flames, he made it to her side and kneeled down. He slowly lifted her head onto his knee and checked her pulse. He could feel one, but it was faint._

"Please live Zee."_ He said as he hugged her close to his chest._

_Batman quickly entered and widen his eyes at the sight. He glanced around before he sighed._

"She needs medical attention."

_Batman looked at Dick, he could see the eyes behind the mask pleading him to help, for the sake of his sanity and Zatanna's health._

"Ok."_ He said, moving to help Dick._

* * *

_The hospital was silent as Dick and Bruce waited in the waiting room. Batman stood nearby, he was brooding over the city from the window, his mind deep in thought._

"Nightwing." _A doctor said as she entered the room._

_Dick's head bolted up faster then she could blink. His eyes asking what he wanted to know._

"She's stable. But she has suffered several injuries, two of her ribs were broken, she has several bruises over her body, Her right leg was broken and she was bleeding out from the stomach. She won't be able to leave here for a few months."_ She explained._

_Nightwing sighed as he closed his eyes. _"Can I see her?"_ He asked._

_The doctor nodded and led the way to the room. Inside, Zatanna was hooked up to several medical equipment. Her cloths had been replaced by a white dress. Dick gasped slightly wand walked forward. The doctor brought over a chair and Dick sat down._

"Can I have a moment alone?"_ He asked._

_The doctor nodded, leaving the room and closing the door._

_Dick glanced at Zatanna and spoke._ "Zee, I need you to wake up soon. I need to know who did this to you."_ He paused for a few seconds. His hands grasping her right._ "I need to see your face, your smile. You bring life and colour to my world. Without you, I don't know where I'd be."

_Dick closed his eyes as remained silent. He felt a gentle amount of pressure on his hands and opened his eyes to see Zatanna open eyes slightly._

"Maywell."_ She said weakly before slipping back into unconsciousness._

_Dick narrowed his eyes. 'What did Maywell have to do with this?' He thought. It was another mystery to Crimson Avatar. 'Perhaps she knows something that no one else does?'_

* * *

_Artemis sat down into her office chair and pulled up her mail. She eyed one from an unknown person. Warily, she clicked on it and read the message._

"Dear Artemis Crock. I hope you're doing well and that Thawne hasn't beaten you and Wally to death yet, I just needed to keep you out of Gotham for a while. Below is a copy of the video sent out to all villains as a warning. And as a bonus, here's a riddle, good luck figuring it out.-N.M."_ Artemis read aloud._

_She narrowed her eyes and clicked on the video. The entire slaughter of the Court of Owls flashed before her eyes, the brutality, the mangled bodies, the ferocity of the three who did it was disturbing. But she couldn't identify them. The three figures were blurred out too much to make sense of._

_She continued to scroll through the email and found the riddle._

"Bending others to my will, I sing, beware my voice, for you will obey me."_ She read. Her mind ticking at all the possible outcomes. She was no detective, but she'd learned much from Dick._

_But she was curious as to who N.M was. Who was he? and why did he tell her this? These were what Artemis needed to figure out._

* * *

**_Central City:1 year ago_**

_He smirked as he came down a alleyway. His eyes sweeping out over the rats and garbage left around. He wore a dark brown cloak and stood in the shadows. Waiting for who he was meeting._

_He didn't have to wait long as a red blur came to a stop in the alley before him._

"What do you want?"_ The man asked._

_He smirked. _"I know what it's like to want to be someone, to become someone, but not having the strength to do it because they find another."

_The man crossed his arms. _"What do you mean?"

_He chuckled lightly. _"Batman, I once wanted to be him. But then he took in Robin, that wasn't bad enough, then they had the decency to blame me for the death of the Flying Graysons. But you already know the truth."

"So what?"_ The man asked._

"So, I have a proposition for you."_ He said._

_The man raised an eyebrow. _"Go on."

"I can help you take down the Flash."_ He began._

_The man cut him off with a laugh. _"You couldn't even catch him."

_He grinned._ "There's more then one way to take down a speedster. But it's a simple deal, I help you, you help me. So do we have a deal, Eobard Thawne?"

_Eobard uncrossed his arms in shock. _"How do you?"

_He chuckled. _"I do my research. You're not the first to time travel you know. Impulse has become a reliable source of info on the future. Of course, that was after some torture."

_Eobard chuckled. _"You have a deal."


	15. The Music Meister

_Hidden deep away, far from the where the light reached, a man in a cloak walked along the alleyways. His green eyes scanning each of the thugs and common criminals who often ventured there. He soon came to a stop by a door and knocked twice._

_A slit in the door opened. _"We're closed."_ A man said._

_The figure smirked from within the hood and spoke._ "Closed to the good citizens, the GCPD and the Heroes perhaps. But not to criminals."

_The figure behind the door narrowed his eyes._ "Go away."

_The cloaked man shook his head. _"Make me."

_Behind him, several thugs stood up, each grasping a weapon, ready to strike down the cloaked figure._

_He smirked and turned around to face them. His hands remained behind the dark brown cloak. One of the thugs charged forward with a crowbar. He grinned and stepped to the side, the thug turning his head at the fast reflexes._

"I don't want to hurt you child."_ One of the thugs said._

_The figure chuckled. _"Please, I'm not the one about to go to hospital."

_He quickly ditched his clothing and placed upon his head a conical bamboo hat. His blue shirt covered by a grey vest, orange armour covering his forearms, grey pants with two pistol holsters. His gloves were grey as well._

_He stepped forward and in one swift motion, brought his right knee up, the knee making contact with the jaw of a thug. He spun his right leg around and kicked another of the thugs in the head before flipping forward and bringing his right foot down upon another thugs head. He turned his head to the side to see three more thugs standing ready to fight._

"I wouldn't advise doing that." _Ninja Master said while standing tall._

_The thugs all backed up a little before charging forward. Ninja Master shakes his head swiftly takes them down before turning his attention towards the door._

"Open up, or you'll find yourself in a condition much more worse then theirs."_ Ninja Master said, his hand motioning towards the bloodied bodies of the thugs._

_The door opened fast and Ninja Master stepped inside. His eyes falling upon the man in black and green with music symbols. _"Music Meister!"_ He said._

* * *

_Aqualad stood around the team, Blue Beetle, Impulse, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Superboy, Miss Martian, Guardian, Robin, Wonder Girl, Static and new members Spoiler, Arrowette and Thirteen each stood by, waiting for Aqualad to give the briefing._

"We have reports of several robberies committed by law abiding citizens. What we know is that a strong minded individual is responsible, he may be a telepath, or uses advanced technology. Our mission is to apprehend the one responsible for the crimes and end his rein of mind controlled terror tonight."_ Aqualad explained._

_Robin went over the many villains the team knew who could do such a thing. He quickly stepped forward and brought several screens. _"These villains may be responsible, Mad Hatter, aka Jervis Tetch, Queen Bee or Poison Ivy aka Pamela Lillian Isley."

_Aqualad glanced at the others. _"We should get going before anything else happens."

* * *

"Recognised Aqualad B-0-2, Superboy B-0-4, Miss Martian B-0-5, Bumblebee B-1-7, Beast Boy B-1-9 Robin B-2-0, Wonder Girl B-2-1, Blue Beetle B-2-2, Impulse B-2-3, Guardian B-2-4, Static B-2-6, Arrowette B-2-7, Spoiler B-2-8, Thirteen B-2-9"_ The Zeta Tube announced their arrival in Central City._

"I don't get it?"_ Bumblebee said as she glanced around._

_Aqualad nodded in agreement. "Everything's as it..." Aqualads voice changed. _"Should beeeee!"_ He finished in song._

_The Team glanced at him in shock._

"Dude, you just sung that."_ Beast Boy said._

_Aqualad blinked. _"But its..."_ His voice changes again. _"Not right to feel this pulse."_ He finished once more in song._

"But if your singing against your will..."_ Wonder Girl began. _"Then what kind of sorcery is at work during this time of day."_ She finished in song._

_Robin blinked. _"I don't know but I swear I hear a quite compelling ringing."_ He sang._

"But where's the source of the sound that has us in its sway?"_ Spoiler sang._

"The MUSIC MEISTER!"_ A man sang as he walked forward._

_The Team quickly stood ready to fight._

"Put down your arms, birdarangs, arrows and blasters."_ Music Meister began._ "And join me on my merry way."_ He continued._

_The Team were quick to place their weapons down._

"Good guys, bad guys, you're all slaves to my hypnotic voice. And now you have no choice, but to obey my every command when you hear my charming vooooice!"_ He started again. _"Because I'm the Music Meister!"

_The Team were quick to start following him. _"He's the Music Meister!"_ The sang._

"I've been hired to keep you thorns out of my benefactors side. It's all time for you to do that which you've sworn never to do."_ Music Meister continued. _"And in the end, you'll all end up behind bars."

* * *

_At the ruins of Mount Justice, Ninja Master stood tall as he glanced around. Metallo, Scarecrow and Felix Faust stood around him, each digging about the ground in their own way._

"The vault's here, I know it is."_ Ninja Master said as he walked around._

_Metallo soon stopped. _"This is a waste of time. There's nothing but rock and debris."

_Ninja Master narrowed his eyes. _"This is taking too long. It's time to kick things up a notch. FAUST!"

_Faust quickly walked over. _"Yes boss?"

"Locate the vault with a spell. What we're all after's bond to be there. Including the Scorpion of Azarath."_ Ninja Master ordered._

_Faust nodded and quickly chanted a spell, locating the vault in seconds. Metallo was fast to uncover it and tear open the doors._

_Ninja Master walked in first and glanced around. _"Light."_ He said._

_Metallo quickly entered and, using his kryptonite core, lit up the room._

"There, everything we need to continue our operation."_ He paused as he turned to face Faust._ "Portal back to base, we need to transport this back there fast."

_Faust nodded and opened the portal._

* * *

_Dick turned to face Bruce. _"I guess we'll have to work together to solve this."

_Bruce noticed that he was reluctant. _"You're reluctant."

_Dick sighed. _"After what happened last time we worked together, I'm in doubt that this'll work again."

_Bruce nodded. _"It will work, because your in charge of the operation."

_Dick widen his eyes. _"What?"

_Bruce smirked. _"You know more about Crimson Avatar then I do. You've fought him before, so you know how he operates. So where do we begin?"

* * *

**Maybe another of my favorite chapters so far. Just don't question where Ninja Master stored his hat. I also wnated an excuse to have Ninja Master display some of his combat skills. Of course, it was agaisnt common thugs, so he didn't use his full skill set. That will come later, in like 30 or chapters.**


	16. I'm Proud of You

_The Team followed The Music Meister down the street, their slaver leading them towards the Central City Bank._

"And now, my slaves, you'll rob this bank. Making me rich beyond imagination."_ Music Meister sang as he danced around._ "And in the end, you'll all end up behind bars with those you placed there!"_ He continued._

_He quickly came to a stop as Superboy smashed down the bank's walls._

"And with these riches, I'll become the greatest supervillain the world will ever see!"_ Music Meister sang on, dancing around as those inside the bank became slave to his hypnotic voice. _"And it's because I'm..."_ He paused._

"The Music Meister!"_ Those under his control sang._

"Because I'm the Music Meister, the mast of sound, the voice of bygone eras. And with my voice irresistible, I'll rule the world."_ Music Meister sang on. Watching with satisfaction as his slaves worked on. A red dot slowly hovered over his head. He glanced up and gulped._

_A gun shot rang out and those under The Music Meister's control rubbed their heads as his lifeless body fell to the bank floor. Across the street, standing upon a rooftop, stood Deadshot, his silver mask covering his face with a red sight over his right eye. a mostly red outfit with ammo strapped across his chest. A small belt housing many different objects rested across his waist. Upon the two sides of his upper thighs, rested two holsters. Upon his forearms were two wrist guns._

_He smirked under his mask and lifted his sniper rifle back and strapping it to his back. _"The first target's dead. Now to pursue the other two and end them when they're captured."

* * *

_Dick and Bruce blinked at the news broadcast._

"And authorities are still clueless as to who is kidnapping these teenagers."_ Vicki Vale said as she stood in front of a police cruiser._

_Bruce sighed. _"Savage."

_Dick glanced at Bruce. _"Savage, what does he have to do with this?" _He asked._

_Bruce slowly stood up. _"I'm headed to the Watchtower, Alfred will be at hand if you need any assistance in hunting down Crimson Avatar."

_Dick nodded as Bruce left the living room. Dick glanced back at the TV._

"Commissioner Gordon says that the situation is under control and that he'll be speaking with Batman tonight to help hunt down the kidnappers and bring them in. Returning the children who've been kidnapped at the same time. This is Vicki Vale signing out."

_Dick turned the TV off and rubbed his head. He stood up and walked down into The Batcave. He glanced around the lit up cave. Bats hung from the ceiling, sleeping about. The many different platforms stood around. The Zeta Tube sat in the corner, collecting dust from rarely being used._

"Dick. We need to talk."_ Bruce said._

_Dick turned around to see Bruce standing in the Bat suit, his cowl removed._

"About what?"_ Dick asked._

_Bruce sighed as he place a hand upon Dick's shoulder._ "You've done well Dick. My questions from several nights ago, they were a test."_ He paused when he saw the conflicted look upon Dick's face. _"I never expected you to become me, I didn't want you to become me. I wanted you to have a happier life, one where you didn't grow up in an orphanage, one with a parent to look after you. One that was different to mine."

_Dick raised an eyebrow. _"And so you put me through all that bullshit. Why?"_ He asked._

_Bruce closed his eyes. _"So that I could see if you'd escaped my shadow, my curse. To see if you'd become someone else."

_Dick narrowed his eyes. _"Not what I was talking about."

_Bruce chuckled. _"I know what you're talking about Dick. But believe me when I say this. I was confused as hell the night we had the fight that split us apart. But I'm glad we did. Because it made you someone else. Someone who wasn't me."_ Bruce paused and placed the cowl on. _"I'm proud that you've become your own being. Keep it up Dick." _He finished and left for the Zeta Tube._

* * *

_The room was silent as Ninja Master stood by, several holographic screens displayed the members of The Light. Vandal Savage stood proud among them, Klarion and Lex Luthor stood by his side. Queen Bee stood off to the side with Lady Shiva while Ultra Humanite and the New God, Granny Goodness, stood by._

"Our operations have gone smoothly."_ Queen Bee said._

_Ninja Master nodded in agreement. His eyes sweeping over to Lex Luthor. _"A shame that Luthor failed to hold back his saying while Superman was in range. He now knows that you've hired Crimson Avatar to assassinate someone before."_ Ninja Master said bluntly._

_Lex remained calm despite the insult thrown his way. _"Rest assured my former employee. Superman is unaware that Crimson Avatar was hired to kill someone, but rather, to transport something from point A to point B."_ Lex replied._

_Ninja Master rolled his eyes in response._

"How is your operation going Ninja Master?"_ Lady Shiva asked, changing the topic before it reached violence._

"Our operation."_ Ninja Master began as he turned to face Lady Shiva. _"Is going according to plan. Crimson Witch has already hospitalised Zatanna and has returned to her undercover mission within the Gotham City Police Department. Crimson Avatar in the meantime, has continued to hunt down and kill those close to Grayson or people in key locations of his life."_ He paused before glancing at Granny Goodness. _"And now we're preparing for the next phase of the operation. Once the remaining two members of the Crime League have arrived and the Father Box is in my grasp, the next stage can begin." _Ninja Master finished._

_Vandal Savage nodded. _"Good. In no time, we shall have the aid of the Sinestro Corps. And then, we can begin to sabotage the heroes from the inside when we have our new mole inside." _He said with a grin._


	17. Beetles in Gotham

_The Watchtower was silent, well, mostly silent. The sound of Impulse nagging Jaime Reyes to head to Gotham City echoed off the walls._

"Come on Jaime, Nightwing needs your help." _Impulse said._

_Jaime rolled his eyes. _"Bart, I've told you before, Nightwing's got it under control."_ He replied._

_Impulse didn't give in. _"Jaime, he doesn't have it under control. Don't forget, I'm from the future."

_Jaime glanced down at Impulse. _"Not like you haven't mentioned that before Amigo." _He responded sarcastically._

_Impulse kept his eyes locked on Jaime for several seconds._

"Ok, I'll go seeing as you're not going to give in anytime soon."_ Jaime said in defeat._

_Impulse smirked and watched as he left for the Zeta Tube._

* * *

_Dick stat in Wayne Manor. His eyes locked on the windows of the study. His mind ticking around many thoughts as he watched the rain pound ruthlessly against the window. A brutal storm, on the worst Gotham had seen that year, had hit that night._

"Master Dick, you haven't moved in hours. Is something the matter?"_ Alfred asked, his British voice cutting through the sound of ferocious rain with ease._

_Dick shifted his position and sighed. _"I don't know Alfred. It's all just."_ Dick paused as he thought of a word to describe events._

"Inexplicable?"_ Alfred said as he placed a tray of food down upon the table._

_Dick nodded. _"Yes. Inexplicable. I just can't make any sense of what's really going on."_ He finished with a sigh. Turning around to see what Alfred had brought him. He raised an eye at the amount of food brought in. It was easily enough to feed two people._

"You're not staying to eat in here are you Alfred?"_ Dick asked._

_Alfred shook his. _"Not tonight Master Dick. No, as a matter of fact, you have a guest, someone from this team that you both you and Miss Zatanna have been a part of." _He responded._

_Dick raised an eyebrow before a knock on the door could be heard. Alfred turned and left quickly. Leaving Dick to ponder who it could be. His question was answered soon when Alfred returned with Jaime behind him._

"Master Jaime has arrived to assist you in hunting down this Crimson Avatar."_ Alfred explained, leaving the room rather quickly._

"Jaime, how did you..." _Dick began before he was cut off._

"Know who you are?" _Jaime finished._

_Dick nodded._

"Bruce told me."_ Jaime said._

_Dick raised an eyebrow. _"And who asked you to come and help?"_ He asked._

_Jaime rubbed the back of his neck._ "Bart 'convinced' me to assist. Says your in danger from whoever's behind this."

_Dick smirked, and then he broke into laughter._ "Dude, you really need to learn how to withstand a speedster. Perhaps I can help teach you that."

_Jaime shrugged his shoulders. _"Ok, so, what's going on?" _He asked._

_Dick stopped laughing._ "Ok, things started to heat up several weeks ago, I was hoping for a break from crime fighting and to enjoy life as myself. Then someone started to drop bodies. I had to postpone my break to take him down."_ Dick began to explain._

_Jaime nodded and took a seat._

"But he seemed to be one step ahead of us at every turn."_ Dick continued before Jaime raised his hand._

"Hold on, us?" _He asked in confusion._

_Dick chuckled. _"My informant, Kara." _Dick answered._

_Jaime nodded._

"As I was saying, he was a step ahead of us. On at least four different occasions, I fought him, and lost. Then he came here. And his name is Crimson Avatar."_ Dick continued explaining._

_Jaime watched as Dick stood up. _"Come, we can continue in the Batcave."_ He said._

_Jaime nodded and followed Dick into a secret passage behind the grandfather clock and into the Batcave._

_Jaime was impressed at the place. well lit, platforms for all the tech, enough space for all of Batman's vehicles and equipment. It was a wonder why the Gotham Criminals had so much trouble, Batman had everything he needed._

_Dick lead Jaime over to the Batcomputer and started bring up files on Crimson Avatar and many others._

"What's all this?" _Jaime asked._

"Information."_ Dick said, not bothering to look away from the computer._

_Soon, all the information was on screen. Dick glanced over it quickly. _"Yesterday, when Zatanna was attacked, she said the name Maywell. This has opened up a lot of suspicion towards Officer Maywell of the GCPD."_ Dick explained._

_Jaime nodded._ "And you believe that Officer Maywell's giving inside information to Crimson Avatar?"_ He asked._

"Not exactly. After taking a closer look at Crimson Avatar's contacts, I discovered that he'd made several calls to another number. So I did some research into it's location." _Dick said as he brought up an image of Canada._

"You believe they came from Canada?" _Jaime asked._

"No, I don't believe, I know they did. When it comes to the Police Department, you're commonly called by your last name. And that's how it works in the GCPD. With this information, I've managed to identify that Maywell is a the last name of Crimson Avatar, thus confirming that he has a partner. But in order to confirm my suspicions that Officer Maywell is partner, I'll require a blood sample. I'm hoping to obtain a blood sample tonight when I head to meet with Commissioner Gordon and Officer Maywell to get an update on the situation." _Dick explained._

_Jaime nodded._ "So, what do I do in the meantime?" _Jaime asked._

_Dick looked at Jaime._ "Keep watch over Zatanna, I have a feeling that Crimson Avatar's partner will try to finish what he, or she, started. When I've confirmed whether my suspicions are true or not, I'll inform you about what to do next."_ Dick replied._

* * *

_Hidden away in one Gotham's dark alleyways, surviving members of The Court of Owls stood around each other, the remaining Talons keeping guard over them._

"We must exact revenge on Ninja Master and his allies for the crime they've committed against us." _One of them said._

"But where do we find them?"_ Another asked._

_The wind quickly picked up. And a swift breeze blew past them before the Talons lifeless bodies fell to the cold, dirty stone pavement._

"Who was that?"_ One of them asked._

_A blur rushed past, and the remining members fell to the ground dead. From the shadows, Reverse Flash walked out, his hand vibrating rapidly before he slowed it down._

"Me."_ He answered to the dead bodies before racing away. Leaving no evidence of him ever being there._


	18. Outsider Origin

_The watchtower was utter chaos when The Dark Knight arrived. The Team sat around, watching was League members gathered together in another room._

_Inside, Wonder Woman stood at the front, her eyes sweeping over the room slowly as the other members gathered around. Some members stood as a holographic image._

"We've called this meeting to discuss the future of the Justice League."_ Wonder Woman began, her eyes falling upon Batman. _"And the situation of these kidnapped children." _She finished._

"The Team isn't held back by the same sanctions placed upon the League."_ Black Canary said._

_Batman looked at her. _"After their last encounter, it might be best that we look to alternate solutions." _He said._

_Wonder Woman glanced between the two. _"You both have a point. But would other heroes who aren't part of the League be willing to assist us?"_ She asked._

"Kassandra's got her own team. She could look into the kidnappings."_ Batman said._

"Isn't Orphan currently on The Team?"_ Green Arrow asked._

_Black Lightning glanced up. _"We talking about Orphan, or Lightning Girl?" _He asked._

"Lightning Girl."_ Batman replied quickly._

"Oh" _Green Arrow said in response._

"That is an option, but we now have over four dozen heroes who can't patrol Earth because of their status with the League." _Wonder Woman said._

_Batman stood up silently and started to walk away._

"Batman?"_ Wonder Woman asked, curious as to why he'd just gotten up and started to leave._

"The League has sanctions placed on it. I've got my own solution. I resign from the Justice League." _Batman answered._

_Several of the holographic images of League members quickly resigned. Batwoman, Metamorpho, and Katana among them._

_The Leaguers watched as Batman left the room. Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes, a little upset at the fact that he'd just left the League. But she knew him, and he has a reason behind his actions. He always does._

"The meeting is halted until further notice." _Wonder Woman said after a few seconds of silence._

* * *

_Wonder Woman found Batman standing before others who wished to join him. Walking to a stop, she spoke. _"Batman, can we talk in private?" _She asked._

_Batman turned to face her and nodded._

_She lead him off to the other side of the chamber, far from the ears of others._

"Bruce."_ She began softly._ "What reason do you have begin leaving the League?" _She asked._

_Batman glanced off at the few other heroes gathered in the chamber. _"Someone has to keep the world protected from common thugs and criminals. And if the League has sanctions, it can't operate freely."_ He explained._

_Wonder Woman nodded._ "This was your plan all along." _She said._

_Batman nodded. _"It was. And I was hoping you'd join me. But it may've been a foolish thing to hope for."_ He sad sadly._

_Wonder Woman allowed a gentle smile to form upon her lips._ "Bruce, Be it any day after we get married, I would've followed you. But right now, someone has to keep an eye on the League, keep watch and manage it while you're away." _She said._

_Batman smiled. _"I can always count on you Diana." _He said._

_Diana pulled him in and the two kissed. _"I love you Bruce."_ She said._

"I love you too Diana." _Batman replied before heading out._

* * *

_Dick stood on the rooftop of Wayne Tech. His ears listening for the sound of Jaime. The silence of the air was peaceful. He reflected over what Commissioner Gordon had said, and the results of Officer Maywell's blood test._

_It was a positive match to Crimson Avatar. Dick had confirmed his suspicions. Officer Maywell was the mysterious partner Crimson Avatar was working with. And was th one who attacked Zatanna. He would bring her in, but that would have to wait. He needed Kara to be with him, he didn't want to make the same mistakes he made back in Blud'haven._

_"Charging in blindly to apprehend Crimson Avatar won't work, you need to be smart." It was something that Dick was taking into consideration this time. He didn't heed Kara's warning last time. This time he would. And he wasn't doing it alone._

"You wanted to talk Nightwing."_ Jaime said from behind._

_Dick turned to face him. _"Yes. I've confirmed my suspicions. Officer Maywell is related to Crimson Avatar. She's working undercover for him. Which also helps to explain her odd behaviour when I asked about any other, secret information she was withholding from the GCPD."_ He explained._

_Jaime nodded. _"And?"_ He asked._

_Dick turned to look in the direction of Blud'haven. _"I need you to head to Blud'haven. There's someone there that we're going to need if we're taking down Crimson Avatar." _He said._

"Who's that?"_ Jaime asked._

_Dick smirked. _"Head to these coordinates. She'll be there. Tell her that I sent you to bring her to Gotham. Because we need a heavy hitter." _He said._

_Jaime nodded and took off. Leaving Dick to the rooftop once more._

* * *

_The room was silent as Ninja Master glanced around at the other four members of his team. Reverse Flash stood with his arms crossed, Felix Faust stood tall with his arms by his side. Metallo leaned against a support beam and Scarecrow sat upon a crate, adjusting one of his fear toxin canisters._

"Until Green Star arrives, we will have to prepare for the next phase of the operation." _He began. Alerting everyone in the room that he was briefing them. "_Thawne, I need you to head out and obtain bits of tech from these targets, Star Labs, Wayne Tech and Lex Corp."_ He said._

_Reverse Flash nodded, but remained still. _"I'll have it done in a flash."_ He said._

_Ninja Master then turned to face Felix Faust. _"Faust, continue to mask our presence here in Gotham. We don't want the heroes to know where we operate yet." _He stated._

_Faust gave a small nod._

"Metallo, I need you here, ready to start putting together the heavy tech that Thawne brings back."_ He ordered before turning to face Scarecrow. _"And Crane. When Green Star arrives, you and I are heading out into space to gather allies and the other ingredients needed for our science project."_ He finished._

_Metallo and Scarecrow nodded as Reverse Flash raced out of the building._


	19. Kevin Edward

_The day was silent as Dick entered the hospital. He eyed the others in the room as he walked up to the front counter._

"I'm here to see Zatanna Zatara."_ He said._

_The lady at the desk glanced up. _"And you are?" _She asked._

_Dick sighed._ "Richard Grayson." _He replied._

_The lady nodded._ "Take the elevator to the third level, she's in room 6." _She said._

_Dick nodded and walked away._

* * *

_Dick entered the room and closed the door behind him. Zatanna rested in the bed silently. Her steady breathing calmed his racing heart._

_He pulled up a chair and sat down next to her._

"Hey."_ He said._

_Zatanna opened her eyes weakly. _"Hey."_ She replied._

"How're you feeling?" _Dick asked._

"Ok, in pain, but ok."_ She answered._

_Dick grasped her right hand with both his hands._ "Life's become chaotic hasn't it."_ He said with a sad smile._

_Zatanna laughed lightly. _"You mean me being in hospital, and you leaping rooftops at night is chaotic?"_ She asked._

_Dick shook his head. _"Jaime's come."_ He said._

"I noticed. Where is he now?" _Zatanna said._

"Getting Kara."_ Dick replied_

"Oh." _Zatanna responded as she allowed her eyes to meet Dicks. _"Have you figured out anything on who hired Crimson Avatar?"_ She asked_

_Dick shook his head sadly. _"No, I haven't. But there's just something odd about this whole atmosphere. Like I've seen this style of work before."_ He answered._

_Zatanna closed her eyes. _"I see."

_Dick sighed. _"You know, Wally wasn't my first best friend."_ He stated._

"Really?"_ Zatanna asked._

_Dick nodded. _"Back before I was taken in by Bruce, when my parents were still alive. I had a good friend, a brother almost." _Dick began as he remembered his brotherly figure._

"Who was he?" _Zatanna asked._

"He was an acrobat, like me. I taught him a few things. He idolised my parents, they were like an uncle and aunt to him, always spoiling him and me." _Dick said, a feeling of nostalgia building up within his chest._

"Sounds like a lovely guy."_ Zatanna said._

_Dick chuckled._ "He was a lovely guy. He was the best friend I had. His name was Kevin Edward. No one knew who his parents were or if he had any other siblings. He was left on Haly's doorstep as a child." _He said._

_Zatanna blinked. _"He was abandoned by his parents?"_ She asked._

_Dick nodded._ "We assumed he was. Turns out, he was left with Haly because his parents were assassins, and they'd gotten on the bad side of Ra's Al Ghul. Were murdered by one of his men." _Dick answered._

_The air became silent as Dick reflected over his time with Kevin. Including his favourite colours, blue and orange._

"He loved to mess around with the other members of the circus, a cheerful person. Always loved a good joke. I remember Haly scolding him and me on how we should act. Only for us to ignore him."_ Dick said dreamingly._

_Zatanna chuckled at the thought._ "I can image it already."_ She said._

"Then we came to Gotham. Kevin started to act differently. Like he had lost his cheery attitude in life."_ Dick said sadly._

"Gotham can have that effect unfortunately."_ Zatanna said._

"My parents died not long after."_ Dick began as he closed his eyes. _"And Kevin hasn't been since." _He finished._

_Zatanna blinked. _"You think it's possible he died?"_ She asked._

_Dick sighed._ "It's possible. If only there was a single sign that he's still out there, looking for the one responsible for the death of my parents, the people he idolised, I'd be content with that."_ He answered._

* * *

_Jaime walked forward, his eyes sweeping the warehouse exterior for any signs of Dick's base of operations._

"Why would Nightwing set up base here?"_ He asked no one in particular. Despite the face that his scarab could technically answer._

_He soon came to a stop._ "Well, here we are."_ He said to himself._

_He walked inside and glanced around. _"Hello?"_ He yelled into the air._

_Walking along slowly, he glanced around before he caught a fist in his vision, and then, he was flung into a wall._

"What are you doing here freak?"_ A female asked._

_Jaime glanced up to see a female hovering in the air. She wore red boots, a red cape, a small black band in her blond hair. White gloves with a blue skirt and a blue shirt while her mid section was exposed. He noticed the S upon her chest. She also had blue eyes._

"A super?" _Jaime asked._

_The female narrowed her eyes and lifted Jaime into the air before flinging him across the room._

"Who are you? How did you find this place? And what are you doing here?" _She asked._

_Jaime groaned before he suited up. _"I came here because I was told to."_ He said before being flung across the room again._

"Name, how you found me, and why you're here. NOW!" _She said warningly._

_Jaime slowly got up. _"If you stopped throwing me around the place I would be able to tell you all that."_ He said between throws._

_The female stopped and remained hovering in the air._ "Well then?"_ She asked._

"My name's Jaime Reyes, or Blue Beetle."_ Jaime began as he got up, dusting himself off. _"I was sent to bring you to Gotham by Dick." _He finished._

_The female widen her eyes. _"Sorry, I hope I didn't break any of your bones." _She said as she hovered to the ground._

"Nah, I've been through worse." _Jaime replied._

"So, what does Dick need me for?"_ She asked._

_Jaime sighed. _"He needs your help in taking down Crimson Avatar." _He answered._

_She narrowed her eyes. _"Now he heeds my warning. What is it with Bat's and being stubborn till the last second?" _She asked the air before she realised something. _"Oh, I'm Kara, Kara Zor'el, or Supergirl."_ She introduced._

_Jaime nodded. _"Nice, wonder how Superboy would feel about you?"_ Jaime asked the air as the two began to walk away._

* * *

**Who is Kevin Edward? A small hint is hidden in there. **

**An awkward first meeting between Blue Beetle and Supergirl.**


	20. Together

"Recognised Kid Flash B-0-3, Artemis B-0-7"_ The zeta tube announced as the two walked out into the dark alleyway in Gotham City._

"Right." _Artemis began, glancing around the streets. _"Let's find Dick and Zatanna."_ She finished, walking alongside Wally out of the alleyway and into the street._

_The two walked for ages down the wet streets of Gotham City._

"Haven't been here for a while."_ Artemis said._

"Nostalgia?"_ Wally asked, holding her hand._

_Artemis nodded._ "Yeah, I grew up here, so I've got many memories of this place."_ She answered, turning the corner and glancing at the tall buildings._

"I've only been here a few times."_ Wally began, glancing up at the small dot on the horizon that represent Wayne Manor._ "But I only ever got to go to Wayne Tech or Wayne Manor."_ He finished sadly._

_Artemis glanced at her boyfriend. _"Why?"_ She asked._

_Wally sighed. _"Too dangerous."_ He replied._

_Artemis nodded, watching the dark sky closely. Two figures caught her attention._

"Who are those two?"_ She asked, directing Wally to the two flying figures._

"I don't know." _Wally began before he trailed off. _"It looks like Jaime and someone else."_ He finished_

"It does look like Jaime."_ Artemis said in agreement, watching as the two figures turned around and moved down to their level._

* * *

_Jaime and Kara flew through the air sharply, moving over the dark skyline of Gotham with ease. Jaime glanced down and caught sight of what appeared to be Artemis and Wally. He double checked his sight, and once confirmed that it was them, directed Kara to follow him down._

"Jaime?"_ Artemis asked in confusion, her eyes darting between him and Kara._

"Artemis!"_ Jaime said in confusion._ "What are you doing in Gotham?"_ He asked._

_Artemis raised an eyebrow. _"Coming to help Nightwing, what about you, and who's your friend?"_ She asked._

_Jaime rolled his eyes._ "I came to aid Dick, and this is Supergirl, one of Dick's allies." _He said_

_Wally blinked. _"You know Dick's Nightwing?" _He asked._

_Jaime nodded._ "Yeah, Batman told me."_ He responded._

_Wally blinked before looking at Supergirl._ "Another super." _He said._

_Kara raised an eyebrow. _"You seem disappointed at the fact that there's a third super."_ She said._

_Wally shook his head. _"No, just surprised that you managed to keep hidden so well."_ He replied quickly._

_Kara chuckled. _"I've been hiding I Blud'haven for the past few months, helping inform Dick of criminal movements and gathering information for him."_ She explained._

_Artemis nodded. _"Well, it's nice to meet you, but we should go and see Dick." _She said_

_Jaime nodded._ "Then let's get to Wayne Manor."_ He responded, leading the group away._

* * *

_Artemis had never been to Wayne Manor before, so the size of the place was a shock to her, it was awe-inspiring. The many details, decorations and paintings among other things truly did cause her much interest. Leading them was the Wayne butler, Alfred Pennyworth, she could already tell that he had much experience with the Batfamily, being one of the two founding members of it._

"If you would mind, please go in single file, the stairs are rather narrow." _Alfred said as he stood by the grandfather clock of the study._

_Artemis raised an eyebrow before watching as Alfred moved the clock to the side, revealing the entrance to The Batcave. She followed him down the stairs and into the massive cave. Her eyes darted across the place, taking in everything she could at once, for she had no idea when she would visit the cave again, if she ever got to go to it again._

"Master Richard, your guests have arrived."_ Alfred said, walking away as Dick motioned for them to come over to him._

"Shouldn't Zatanna be in hospital?"_ Jaime asked as they came to a stop._

_Dick smirked._ "The nurses have nothing on Alfred's techniques." _He answered, a small chuckle coming form his lips._

"Well, it's nice to know you're having fun, but Wally and I were informed that you're in grave danger."_ Artemis said, stepping forward. She had been informed of Zatanna's condition via a call from Bruce who knew about the deep friendship they had._

"Right, Jaime already informed me about that. But it can wait, right now Crimson Avatar's planning his next move, and we need to be ready to react."_ Dick said, standing up after a giving Zatanna a quick kiss on the forehead._

_Kara narrowed her eyes slightly._ "I don't know why, but why did you wait this long to heed my warning about fighting Crimson Avatar on your own?"_ She asked._

_Dick sighed._ "Stubbornness, pride. I honestly don't know." _He replied, walking forward as the other four followed him._

"So, we've got two to take down, Officer Maywell and Crimson Avatar."_ Jaime said._

_Dick nodded. _"Yes. Unfortunately, I suspect that Commissioner Gordon is the next target."_ Dick said. Watching as the others nodded._

* * *

_Crimson Avatar leapt form the roof tops, a smirk planted upon his lips as he lands upon the rooftop opposite the GCPD building. Landing beside him, Officer Maywell crouched down, her outfit replaced by a red robe, a small red mask covered her face with only her eyes visible._

"Is it time?" _She asked._

_Crimson Avatar nodded. _"It's time." _He answered._

_Officer Maywell smirked._ "Ne shar de van to ram ja ken." _She said, her hands raised as a bolt of fire left them, hitting a corner of the GCPD building, igniting it into flames as rubble fell to the ground._

"Good work Crimson Witch."_ Crimson Avatar praised. Leaping down with his pistol drawn as the GCPD reacted quickly._

_Not far across, the keen eye of Deadshot watched them, waiting for the signal needed to complete his contract._


	21. Crimson Takedown

_Dick sat by the Batcomputer, his eyes sweeping over the information, the others all stood around him, minding their own business. He slowly came to a stop when he heard the voice of Alfred._

"Master Dick. The Bat symbol is shinning bright with what appears to be flames flickering before it."_ He said._

_Dick stood up fast._ "The next target, it's Gordon."_ He exclaimed quickly, rushing to face the others._ "Suit up, we're taking down this criminal duo tonight."_ He said, determination written across his face. __Dick turned to face his outfit, a small smile formed upon his lips. He wasn't going to go down so easily this time, and he sure as hell was going to enjoy every moment he got taking down Crimson Avatar._

* * *

_Crimson Avatar leapt down, slamming his heel into the back of an officers head. He turned around as he faced a small group of three officers._

"Bur shar nad kan!"_ Maywell yelled, igniting the three officers._

_Crimson Avatar nodded at her._ "Kill Gordon and leave the mark, then we move on to the next target."_ He said._

_Maywell nodded and went towards Gordon's office._

_Crimson Avatar turned to continue his killing spree when he was met with a fist to his face. He flew back, slamming into the building opposite the GCPD. He fell to the ground and grunted in pain. He glanced up and saw Supergirl hovering in the air._

_He smirked._ "Nightwing's infamous informant from Blud'haven."_ He said, standing tall._

_Supergirl narrowed her eyes._ "You beat him four times, now let's see how you do against one who can take a hit."_ She said._

_Crimson Avatar chuckled, he cracked his knuckles and neck before he stood ready to fight._ "Very well then, but I must warn you, one won't be enough to beat me."_ He replied._

_Supergirl shook her head and flew forward, her fists before her as she came in for a punch. Crimson Avatar leapt to the side and drew his pistol, he turned and fired a few rounds at her. The bullets bounced of Supergirl harmlessly, she raised her right eyebrow before her eyes glowed red._

* * *

_Maywell came to a stop outside Gordon's office, she opened her mouth to speak before a voice beat her to it._

"Stand down Maywell."_ Artemis said, bow drawn, an arrow ready to be let loose._

_Maywell laughed lightly and turned to face Artemis._ "And what's an archer like you going to do about it?"_ She asked darkly._

_Artemis narrowed her eyes._ "Whatever it takes."_ She replied, releasing the string and letting the arrow fly forwards with precision gained from years of practice._

_Maywell raised an eyebrow and stepped to the side, her hands reaching down to her pocket before drawing out a small object. She smirked and a staff extended from the object. She swung it around her body before holding it behind her back, she bent down and stood ready to fight._ "You know, I have a name like my brother."_ She began, her lips twisting into a sick grin._ "Let us see how you fair against Crimson Witch."_ She finished, leaping from wall to wall._

_Artemis backed up and drew her bow once more, loading an arrow in, she took aim and released the string. Maywell leapt over it, the arrow scrapping the top of her hair. She moved her arms, bringing the staff up and down upon Artemis._

_A flash moved, taking Artemis to the side, the staff made contact with the ground Maywell looked up, her eyes narrowed in anger. _"Kid Flash."_ She said like poison, her fingers gently wrapping around the staff, her grasp upon it become tighter._ "I should've known you'd be around to save your archer!"_ She finished, her gaze never leaving the two heroes._

* * *

_Crimson Avatar leapt over Supergirl, his hand extending out as he grasped her cape, he landed upon the ground, his left knee giving him a foothold as he flipped her over his head into the brick wall opposite him. He smirked as he quickly stood up, eyes watching her closely._ "You know, I spent my entire life training my body to be as perfect as it is. So that I might stand a chance against aliens such as you. If your kind ever threatened the world, I would be the one who stopped you, me and my sister, the unstoppable force that would save the world from Metahumans like you and your cousin."_ He said, a twisted smile forming upon his lips._

_Supergirl slowly got up, she blinked a few times before setting her sights upon Crimson Avatar. She rolled her fists, clenching them tightly as she stepped forward. Blue Beetle landed to her right while Nightwing landed to her left. _

_Crimson Avatar chuckled with disappointment._ "The mighty Supergirl needs help to take me down?"_ He began, standing ready to fight._ "pathetic."_ He spat out, finishing with a dark smile._

_The nearby window broke open as Maywell came crashing to the ground, she glanced up at her brother and the two nodded. They backed up to each other and watched as Nightwing, Kid Flash, Artemis, Blue Beetle and Supergirl surrounded them._

"You're outnumbered Crimson Avatar, surrender and you might get a few years off your sentence."_ Nightwing said._

_Crimson Avatar chuckled._ "We'd die before that happens."_ He said_

_Standing upon the rooftop, Deadshot lined up his targets. Both Maywell and Crimson Avatar in his sights._

"Do I take the shot?"_ He asked into his earpiece, waiting for the answer._

"Yes."_ The voice responded, muffled by the earpiece, it was hard to identify. _

_Deadshot narrowed his eyes and pulled the trigger, the round flew fast, flying straight into the heads of both Crimson Avatar and Maywell, ending their lives in a few mere seconds. He then turned and ran, the contract complete, he had no point in staying around._

_Dick blinked and punched the nearby wall in anger. He was mad, they wouldn't be getting the answers they wanted anytime soon. _"So close to solving this mystery, only for it to become larger."_ he said in frustration._

_Supergirl glanced at the others._ "We should head back to The Batcave and go over everything we have, there must be lead that's been missed."_ She said, walking over to inform Dick of their plans._

* * *

**Surprisingly, I never really bothered to develop Crimson Avatar and Crimson Witch much. All that's really know about them is that their last name is Maywell and that they're from Canada. Other then that, their appearance is all I bothered to do. Perhaps in future stories I might develop them further. But for now, their story comes to a close.**

**Also check out my other Young Justice works**

**-Phoenix, son of Wonder Woman**

**and**

**-Black Knight: Fallen Legacy**


	22. Diana's Day Job

_Dick sat in the Batcave, his eyes resting upon the Batcomputer's main screen. He needed to find out who hired Crimson Avatar and his sister._

"Any luck?"_ Artemis asked, coming to a stop beside him._

_Dick sighed. _"Little to no luck."_ He replied. Staring at the image of the two Crimson siblings._

_Artemis placed a hand upon his shoulder._ "Well, Wally's searched the entirety of their apartment with Jaime and found nothing other then bare needs."_ She said, pausing as she eyed the two closely. _"Why did they come from Jump City, to Blud'haven, to Gotham?"_ She asked._

_Dick placed a hand upon his chin. _"I don't know why they followed that pattern." _He answered._

"Who are they behind the names?" _Artemis wondered aloud._

"Morgan and Minerva Maywell, Crimson Avatar and Crimson Witch respectfully." _Dick responded._

"What about the odd criminal patterns around Gotham?"_ Artemis asked._

_Dick blinked and then widen his eyes._ "Penguin and his thugs ran when he saw me, and every criminal in Gotham seems to be taking a path they don't usually take, almost as if they're attempting to avoid me." _He said, his mind ticking as he worked out why they were avoiding him._

* * *

_Ninja Master stood silently with Scarecrow by his side. His eyes watching as a lone figure walked up to them. Dressed in dark green, he smiled lightly at her sight._

"Sister."_ He greeted Green Star._

_Green Star gave a small nod towards Ninja Master. _"Brother."_ She began._ "Mother and Father give you their greetings."_ She finished._

_Ninja Master nodded lightly, he knew why their parents couldn't be there. The Light and League of Shadows had them occupied most of the time, and with his old teacher still out there, doing who knows what, it was paramount that he completed his operation quickly before Ra's Al Ghul became a threat to him._

"Did you bring the Father Box?"_ Ninja Master asked, watching Green Star with cautious eyes. While he'd know her most his life, he was still wary around her. It never hurt to be prepared for any signs of a backstab about to happen._

_Green Star nodded and reached into her belt. _"Right here, as you ordered brother."_ She said, handing over the Father Box._

_Ninja Master smiled. _"Good."_ He began, pausing to ensure that no heroes were nearby._ "I need you to remain with the others, take charge, keep hidden in the shadows till we return with our allies."_ He finished. Watching as Green Star nodded and quickly left. He turned to face Scarecrow._ "Crane, we have places to visit." _He said, activating the Father Box. The red tube, the unmistakably identification of a boom tube, hovered before them._

"We head to see one other before heading to Apocalypse." _Ninja Master announced, stepping into the boom tube._

_Scarecrow followed shortly afterwards, curious as to where this adventure will take them._

* * *

**_:Gotham City:_**  
**_:five years ago:_**

_Diana walked silently in the cold wind. Ignoring the cold, she was use to it, having grown up on an island in the ocean where the weather could get harsh. While one would assume she was here on League business, this was not the case, rather, she was coming to see a man, the wealthy billionaire who lived on the outskirts of the city. However, she also needed to keep up an appearance at her job, at Wayne Enterprises, as the aid to Bruce Wayne._

_It would be shocking to know that out of all the woman in Gotham, none of them had ever capture Bruce's heart the way she did. She knew it well, it was thanks to her blood, to the gods, to her father, to her mother. She'd cast a spell on Bruce the second they met when fighting the Appellaxian invasion. She'd helped Bruce take down two the seven, an easy feet for a well trained Amazon, but it was the observant eyes of Bruce that allowed them to claim victory over the aliens and drive them off world._

_Shortly afterwards, she was introduced to Dick, they formed a special bond, one that has only grown in strength over the years. But she also grew fond of Alfred. It was only months later did she discover that Bruce had ensured that a room in the manor was always ready for her, that the doors were open to her if she needed a place to stay while in Gotham._

_She would be grateful for the fact that Bruce had made a large movement to open up to her, a feet that very few have ever achieved. She knew about his parents, their death. She had helped him move from it. A simple factor that allowed their relationship to blossom into something more-romance._

_Her thoughts were pushed to the side when she entered the front doors of Wayne Enterprises. Her eyes fell upon her fellow co-workers. But more importantly, upon Lucius Fox, the head of the R&D department, one of the very few who knew about Bruce's double life as the crime fighting vigilante Batman. _

"Good morning Miss Prince." _Lucius greeted her with a smile._

_She returned the smile. _"Morning Mister Fox."_ She greeted back._

"Mister Wayne is held up in a meeting at the moment, the partnership with Star Labs is starting to approach the end of the contract." _He explained._

_Diana rolled her eyes. Bruce was always busy, but that didn't mean they never got to spend time with each other. She remember when he offered her the job to work as his aid. She couldn't refuse the chance to see him more often when they weren't defending the world as Batman and Wonder Woman. It was, of course, a simple choice she made, one that she had yet to regret._ "I understand, I'll be gathering and shifting through his any reports for him until the meetings over."_ She replied._

_Lucius nodded._ "Of course Miss Prince. If you ever need anything, just let me know and I'll help as best as I can."_ He said, beginning to walk away before he stopped and turned his head to face her. _"And have a good day Miss Prince." _He added._

_Diana nodded. _"You too Mister Fox."

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter is a filler, also, did I say I wouldn't reveal much more about the Crimson siblings, well I lied, I gave you their names.**


	23. A Mysterious Foe

_The fire burned brightly within the empty room, save for the lone figure sat by the fire. Dick sat silently his mind going over many different thoughts. The sound of the fire crackling away was but a meditative sound to his mind. Peace was something he could find when he searched for it. Yet his mind was not at peace. For within his mind, several different thoughts passed on. He needed answers to the questions. Who it was that hired the Crimson Twins? Who's been targeting him? Who's got the Gotham Underworld on the run from him? Who is behind it? It was questions like these that refused to let his mind be at peace, resulting in a chaotic mess that messed around him._

"I didn't expect to find you out here."_ A female voice said from the door, pulling Dick from his thoughts._

_He turned his head to face the voices source, his eyes falling upon Artemis who leaned against the door frame._ "Artemis?"_ He asked, confused as to why she was up this late._

_Artemis gently walked into the room before taking a seat by the fire._ "Why're you up?"_ She asked._

_Dick sighed._ "Couldn't sleep."_ He partially lied._

_Artemis didn't buy it. She raised her right eyebrow, as if to say 'You're kidding right?'_

_Dick knew she wouldn't buy it, but it was still worth a try. With a deep sigh, he spoke._ "I can't sleep. The recent events are keeping me on edge. I, it's hard to tell who's after me, or what they plan to do next."_ He explained, his gaze focused upon the fire._

_Artemis nodded lightly as she too looked at the fire. Her eyes watching the fire gently, the flames reminding her of school nights where the two would work on a group project together, and when it came to winter, when she and Barbara had to spend the night here due to the weather. The nostalgia of the memoires was funny considering that now, they were sitting down once more, talking as they did back then, only without Barbara._ "It's funny, we used to sit around this fire when we couldn't sleep discuss what kept us form sleeping, only now Barbara's not here."_ She said, breaking the gentle silence._

_Dick didn't laugh. Instead, he remained silent. This caused Artemis to lean forward in concern._

"Dick?"_ She asked, her eyes searching his face for an answer to his sudden lack of humor._

_Dick averted his gaze from the fire briefly before it flickered towards an image upon the wall. His eyes fell upon a younger version of himself, back when his parents were still alive. He stood next to Kevin, the two bestfriends were laughing at something or someone._ "Today's just not a good day Artemis."_ He replied._

_Artemis glanced over at the image._ "Who is he?"_ She asked._

_Dick closed his eyes._ "A friend, my bestfriend from the circus. He vanished this day, two days before my parents died."_ He said._ "But we should get some rest, I believe you received a video of something from our mysterious foe."_ He added._

* * *

_The group watched the video closely. Three blurred figures moved with grace and speed, each of them taking down Talons with relative ease, the undead zombies stood no match for them. Dick narrowed his eyes._

"Can you unblur the three attackers?"_ Wally asked._

_Dick smirked._ "Piece of cake."_ He said in response. Clearing the images quickly._

* * *

_He had managed to make out two of the three figures before the footage became corrupted. He narrowed his eyes in frustration._ "So close to finding out who the third attacker was."_ He said._

_Supergirl blinked._ "Metallo, I thought we dealt with him back with the Razorclaw and Lord Gamer incident back in Blud'haven a few months ago."_ She said, eyeing the android._

_Dick remembered the fight well, The blasted Kryptonite core Metallo mad him a threat, what was worse was that he had been hired by The Light at the time. The two never did get to figure out who truly was behind his rampage in Blud'haven that week as he was teleported away but a magician._ "It seems our mysterious foe has him among his team."_ He said._

_Artemis then took the moment to point out the other figure in the image. The brown dressed medieval peasant with aspects of a scarecrow throne in with a pointed hat and a cloth like mask designed to look like straw. Yet across his chest was a strap with four canisters, the two canisters upon the end had a tube wrapping around over his shoulders to his back. No doubt full of fear toxin if the style of the villain was to take into consideration._ "And Scarecrow."_ She said._

_Dick narrowed his eyes._ "Metallo and Scarecrow are working with this guy, but who is he?" _He also couldn't help but feel that the colours worn by the final attacker were familiar, too familiar for his taste, yet he couldn't place where. But he dreaded the answer. Hoping with all his heart and mind that it wasn't who he first thought it to be and that this guy just had similar taste in colours._

* * *

**Events hinted at from before the story by Supergirl. Events that are for the Blud'haven Trilogy.**

**And a proper look at what Scarecrow is wearing. I didn't explain what he looked like in his first appearance because the lighting of the setting wasn't suitable for such a thing. Metallo looks like he did in _The Batman_, only adapted to the Young Justice Style.**


	24. Sinestro Corps

_Qward, home of the Sinestro Corps and current resident of the former Green Lantern Thaal Sinestro. Many factories littered the world, but located close by upon the world was the large yellow power battery, the new home of Parallax after his release from the large green power battery upon Oa._

_A boom tube quickly activated before the battery, Ninja Master and Scarecrow stepped out of it. Scarecrow glanced at everything, the local race, the Thunderers glanced at them before returning back to their work, mining and forging weapons._

_From above in the sky, a member of the Sinestro Corps flew down. Ninja Master eyed the newcomer closely, Scarecrow blinked at this blue version of Killer Croc._

"You shouldn't be here Earthlings."_ He said, lifting the hand that held his yellow power ring._

_Ninja Master didn't move, he remained still, eyeing the Sinestro Corps member with mild interest. _"And why should I listen to you?" _He asked, little fear shown in his voice._

_The alien narrowed his white eyes. _"You will leave if you know what's good for you."_ The alien replied. Forming a yellow construct._

_Ninja Master smirked. _"Leaving Qward would be counter productive, don't you say Scarecrow?"_ He asked._

_Scarecrow nodded. _"Indeed. For our masters have need of Sinestro."_ He said in agreement._

_The alien moved to engage. _"No one demands to see Sinestro unless he wishes to see you."_ He said, raising the construct above his head._

_A blast of yellow came by, smashing the aliens construct apart. The three turned to see the pink alien hovering in the air, his yellow eyes observing the three._

"There will be no fighting Arkillo."_ He said, landing upon the ground gracefully. _"I am interested to see what our guests have to offer. So go make yourself useful and assist Sirket in his task."_ He finished._

_The blue Killer Croc, identified as Arkillo nodded. _"Off course Sinestro."

_Sinestro turned to face Ninja Master. _"Now, don't make me regret interfering Earthling." _He said._

_Ninja Master stepped forward._ "Thaal Sinestro. The Light has need of your assistance." _He began._

_Sinestro narrowed his eyes. _"Who are you?"_ He asked._

_Ninja Master smirked. _"I am Ninja Master, leader of the Crime League and member of The Light. That is all you need to know." _He answered._

_Sinestro eyed Ninja Master closely before turning his attention towards Scarecrow. He raised an eyebrow at the fear based Gotham criminal. _"And who are you?"_ He asked._

_Scarecrow smirked. _"Dr Jonathan Crane. Though many call me Scarecrow for my greatest invention. Fear toxin."_ He responded._

_Sinestro was intrigued by this fear toxin, more so in what it could do. _"This fear toxin, what does it do?"

_Scarecrow smirked._ "It makes people experience their greatest fears, even the undead are affected by it as I discovered a few days ago." _He answered._

"Intriguing." _Sinestro said as he turned his gaze back to Ninja Master. _"What does The Light want with me?"_ He asked._

_Ninja Master smirked. _"Have you been watching the events of the universe lately?"

_Sinestro nodded._

"Then it would interest you to know that many things are changing and a darker power is on the rise. A power that could prove to be a threat to everything."_ Ninja Master continued._

_Sinestro raised his hand. _"I care not for your petty Earthling games." _He exclaimed._

_Ninja Master smirked. _"Not even if it got the chance to fight against the Green Lantern Corps while they're engaged in war with The Reach, or against your nemesis, Hal Jordan?"_ He asked._

_Sinestro blinked and looked at Ninja Master closely. He didn't know the full story or what this man was capable of, but it did make him respectful. Ninja Master was a man who knew what he was doing, he had a way with words, he was a worthy leader. _"You have got my attention Ninja Master. My corps will join you."_ He paused, eyeing Scarecrow. "_On the condition that Scarecrow joins it." _He finished._

_Ninja Master chuckled. _"Very good, you are as The Reach's database say you are. You may have Scarecrow, but I will still require him as part of my team." _He replied._

_Sinestro nodded. _"Very well."

* * *

_Batman stepped down into the cargo hold of the newly upgraded Batwing. His eyes swept his team, Batwoman sat nearby, checking her gear. Off to her left was a man with black hair and green eyes. He wore yellow boots, a small strap around where his gauntlet ended was yellow and a small section around his neck was also yellow, the rest was bright green. Animalia, that was his name._

"We're approaching Australia now." _Batman announced. Watching as his team lifted their heads to face him._

"ETA?"_ Batwoman asked._

_Batman glanced at her. _"Five minutes." _He answered._

"Targets?" _Animalia asked._

_Batman turned his gaze towards him._ "A small lab in a remote forest. Reports that three criminals have brought kidnaped children there to activate their metagene."_ He replied._

"We're over the drop zone now sir."_ Alfred said over the speaker._

_Batman nodded._ "You heard him. Be ready to drop in 5. 4. 3. 2."_ Batman glanced as the doors opened. _"1. GO!" _He yelled as they leaped over the edge._

_The three flew down fast, Batman and Batwoman opened their capes up, allowing them to glide down and land gracefully on the ground. Animalia came down fast before turning his body in such a way that he landed on all four of his limbs._

_Batwoman turned to face Animalia._ "Showoff."_ She said._

_Animalia rolled his eyes and the two quickly joined Batman._

"Facial scanners got a match for the three."_ He said, showing them the three criminals._

_Batwoman narrowed her eyes. _"Black Mask, Clock King and Killer Croc." _She said._

_Batman glanced around. _"Roman will have troops stationed around, we'll need to advanced carefully and take them down without drawing attention to ourselves." _He said, watching as Animalia and Batwoman vanished into the shadows._

* * *

_The first thing the three villains knew about the heroes was when a batarang lodged itself into the computer Roman was working at._

"It's over Sionis."_ Batman said._

_Black Mask turned to face the three heroes. His white suit and black skull mask revealing his features. _"Batman. What a surprise." _He said._

_From behind him, Clock King emerged into the light. In his hands was a small staff with a clock at the top, a green cape rested upon his back while he wore a clock symbol upon his chest._

_Next to him was Killer Croc, the human crocodile towered over the others, his reptilian eyes narrowed as he growled._

"Gotham too much for you?" _Batman asked._

_Roman ignored the question._ "Like my partners Batman. We're working for a higher power now Batman. And you can't do anything about it." _He said._

_Batman narrowed his eyes. _"But we can stop you and free the children."

_Clock King stepped forward._ "The time's ticking Batman, and the clocks nearly run its run." _He said with a smirk._

_Batman narrowed his eyes. _"Take them down hard!" _Batman yelled as he charged forward._


	25. Steppenwolf

_Batman rushed towards Black Mask fast. He leapt into the air and came down fast. Black Mask leapt to the side._

"The program!" _Black Masked yelled as Batman's left foot made contact, shattering the monitor and causing the computer to shut down completely._

_Batman turned fast, his eyes locked upon the mob boss. _"Trafficking humans isn't your style Sionis." _Batman began, leaping to the side as Black Mask fired a load of shells from his gun. _"So why the change?"

_Black Mask narrowed his eyes and eyed the room they were in. Animalia and Killer Croc were evenly matched, Batwoman and Clock King were locked in a duel, the former now using a pipe as a sword of sorts to defend herself. The rustling of a cape drew his attention above him, he unleashed a round of bullets into the air. He backed up slowly, eyes once more sweeping the room. _"The world's changing Batman. You either evolve with it, or you fall behind into the void."_ He answered,_

_Batman moved in silently, he held a batarang in his right hand, ready to throw when the chance presented itself. He didn't have to wait long as Black Mask turned around in his direction. With a swift movement, the batarang had knocked the gun from the mob bosses grasp. Batman quickly leapt forward, swooping down with his cape sprayed open. He brought his fist down, smashing it against Black Mask's head. _"The world's constantly changing Sionis. And people like you can't up with it."_ He said, standing above the unconscious body of Black Mask._

_A loud thud soon echoed, Batman turned to face the origin, Killer Croc lay unmoving, only the steady rise of his chest informed The Dark Knight that he was still breathing. Clock King soon came flying by, smashing head first into Croc's rock hard body, the blow knocking him out._

"Well, that sums this up."_ Animalia said, his English accent strong._

_Batwoman nodded in agreement. _"Let's get the children back to their families and gets these guys to back to Blackgate."

* * *

_The Batcave was silent, devoid of all life, well, almost all life. Apart from the bats that inhabited the massive cave system below Wayne Manor, Zatanna rested on the medical bed. Beside her, Dick sat, her hand in his._

"So, another dead end."_ Zatanna said._

_Dick nodded and with a sigh, he closed his eyes._ "Yeah. This whole mystery has just been a big mess."

_Zatanna smiled lightly at Dick. _"But we'll get through it Dick. We always have."_ She said calmly, her right hand lifting up to rest upon his left cheek._

_Dick placed his right hand upon hers. _"I know we have Zee, but this is something new. This is, different." _He began._

_Zatanna raised her left right eyebrow. _"They've always been different."_ She interrupted._

_Dick sighed. _"But the person in change has remained a mystery, he, or she, isn't a normal everyday criminal or villain. They're organised, smart. They're covering their tracks well."_ He countered._

_Zatanna watched Dick lovingly._ "Dick, this person did fail to do one thing. The night Minerva Maywell attacked me, she said something about Tony Zucco being a pawn of a much larger game."

_Dick widen his eyes. _"The man who killed my parents. Was a pawn of something much larger. But that means that whoever's in charge is older then me, and has watched me grow, meaning he knows that I'm Nightwing."_ He spoke in fear, but understanding also made its way in._

"You're going to see him tonight aren't you?" _Zatanna asked._

_Dick nodded. _"Yes, I am. I'll see you later Zee."_ He said, placing a gently kiss upon her lips. _"Love you."

"Love you too."_ Zatanna replied, watching as Dick left._

* * *

_Blackgate was large. And it had to be if it was to house many of the common thugs and criminals, as well as crime and mob bosses. It was larger then Arkham._

"I thought Arkham was Gotham's prison."_ Jaime wondered aloud as they approached the prison gates._

"Arkham was built for the criminally insane, such as Joker, Harley Quinn, Riddler, Killer Croc. Blackgate is where a majority of the criminals of Gotham go. Mob bosses like Black Mask, arms dealers like Penguin, even just the common thug come here. And the person we're here to see is also housed within these walls." _Dick explained as they were let past the security checkpoints._

_Jaime, Kara, Wally and Artemis all glanced at each other as they passed by a few cells. Inmates of all sorts resided inside. Many of them common thugs. They passed by one cell. The man inside was missing his right arm, but bird tattoos upon his chest. He was large, a brute. Sickle, that was what he was called. Another cell had his brother, Mr Hammer, clown face paint clearly labeled who he worked for._

_At last the group came to a stop before another cell. It was empty, save for the bed and toilet. Dick stepped forward. _"Zucco."_ He said._

_They waited for a response, but none came. Dick narrowed his eyes and quickly tapped into his comm. _"Warden Joseph. I need Tony Zucco's cell open."_ He said._

_The reply was the unclicking of a cell door. Dick opened it fast and rushed in. He gasped._

_Upon the floor, a single bullet hole in his head, was Tony Zucco. Dick narrowed his eyes. _"Dead, killed from a distance. This lead's dead." _He said sadly, turning to face the others._

* * *

_The boom tube opened before the palace of Darkseid. Burning with fire and lava. Statues of the New God decorated the palace. Ninja Master stepped forward, Scarecrow beside him, a yellow glow emitted from his left hand where a power ring rested. His outfit was now yellow and black. His arms were black, save for the yellow gauntlets. His lower legs were yellow while his upper legs were black. His feet were also black. His hat was now yellow. Behind his strap of fear toxin, was the Sinestro Crops symbol._

"So, why are we here now?" _Scarecrow asked, glancing at the palace._

_Parademons flew about above, watching them with interest._

"We're here because of what The Light and our partner has assigned us to do." _Ninja Master replied, walking forward, ignoring the glances of the Parademons watching him closely._

_Inside the palace, Ninja Master stood before the throne. The towering and dark image of Darkseid sat there._

"Ninja Master."_ Darkseid said, watching Scarecrow with amusement at the beings fear. _"You are who Savage sent to work with my top general in taking down the rogue android."_ He said._

_Ninja Master nodded._ "Indeed lord Darkseid."

_Darkseid smirked._ "Steppenwolf!"_ He yelled._

_From the palace doors. A large New God walked forward. Red horns, shoulder pads and boots with red detailing along his chest. His basic clothing layer was black. The rest of his armour was a rusty silver. Upon his back, was a massive axe. Orange energy glowed dimly along it's edges. The red eyes of the New Gods locked upon Ninja Master. _"This is the Human I am to be working with master?"_ He asked._

_Darkseid didn't reply or nod. He remained silent, watching as Ninja Master turned to face Steppenwolf. No longer would the rogue android Brainiac be allowed to roam free. For he proved a threat to their plans. Plans that will require his eradication if they were to succeed._


	26. Outsiders Meeting

_The Apocalyptian warship entered Earth's orbit without being noticed, it's cloaking technology able to hide it from sensors and power rings alike. Upon the bridge, wingless Parademons worked the controls and consoles. Standing tall, was Steppenwolf, by his side was Ninja Master._

"Your world is pathetic." _Steppenwolf said._

_Ninja Master shook his head. _"Yet it is one of the few worlds that can stand the New Gods. And it's people are stubborn and cruel."_ He replied back with a smirk._

_Steppenwolf shook his head, watching as Scarecrow sat by, watching with little interest. _"You are all mortals who have nothing to give. So why do you want this world?"_ Steppenwolf asked. It had only been a few days since their battle with Brainiac. And the android had fallen with ease, despite the many worlds he had collected, and his vast intellect. Apocalyptian firepower was unmatched._

_Ninja Master turned around. _"Oh, we have many things to give. And remember, until the time comes, we must do as The Light tells us."_ He answered. _"I need my team with us. And Steppenwolf, I need Nightwing. And I know you'll succeed because he doesn't know you and your great power and skill."_ He added._

* * *

_The Batcave was silent as Dick and his team gathered around the Batcomputer. Before them, the notes on the murders committed by the Crimson Twins._

"This doesn't make sense."_ Wally said, grabbing his head out of frustration._

_Jaime glanced at Wally before he shook his head. _"We've been over the notes five times today already."_ He began, allowing his gaze to fall upon Dick. _"If there's something to be found, we would've already found it."_ He finished._

_Dick shook his head. _"There's something we've missed. Something that's hidden in plain sight. Something we've overlooked. Something simple, like a symbol or location."_ He said, glancing at the images._

_Kara narrowed her eyes. _"Hey, isn't that the logo for Haly's Circus?" _She asked._

_Dick widened his eyes._ "Of course. Haly's logo was at the scene of several crimes, but so was my Robin symbol."_ Dick exclaimed._

_Artemis blinked. _"But don't you and Tim share the same symbol?_" She asked in confusion._

_Dick shook his head._ "When Tim took over, he stylised the symbol. But the people and the location, they've been associated with either Haly's circus or myself."_ He answered._

_Jaime blinked. _"Are you certain?"

_Dick nodded. _"Of course. That's Claire, one of my instructors, but that's where I arrested Tony Zucco as Robin."_ He replied._

_Jaime nodded._ "So you are certain that it's about you."_ He said._

"Which is why I've got this feeling that something bad is going to happen, and someone is out to make my life hell." _Dick said._

"But who?" _Wally asked._

* * *

_The sky was dark as Batman and his team gathered together. Animalia and Batwoman stood off to the side of their chosen meeting place. Diana stood by Batman. Metamorpho and Katana stood around. And then five other heroes stood by._

_The first of the five was female. She was dressed in dark green and dark blue. Her hair was blonde and tied back neatly. She wore a mask like a tiger. A small cape upon her back with two black katana. Her utility belt was dark green, her left arm was bare, but her right arm was covered with dark blue armour. Her leg clothing was dark green. She was Lightning Girl, aka Kassandra South._

_The second was male. He had cybernetic parts attached to his body. He was Cyborg, aka Victor Stone._

_The third was a Green Lantern with black hair. He was Kyle Rayner._

_The fourth was similar to Captain Atom, but he was dressed in green and had silver armour. He carried a staff. His yellow eyes glowed brightly, displaying his alien heritage. He was Chemical Boy, aka Zarto Etano, or as he's known on Earth, Zak Ental._

_The last was female, she wore black, her outfit was similar to Artemis. Only she wore a mask like Nightwing. She had a quiver and a crossbow and two Escrima sticks. She was Night Archer, aka Mel Edward, the lost cousin of Kevin Edward, orphaned at the age of seven, taken in by Lightning Girl._

"On the last mission, Black Mask, Clock King and Killer Croc were all dealing in Metahuman trafficking." _Batman said._

"Why would Black Mask and Killer Croc be so far from Gotham?"_ Lightning Girl asked._

"According to Black Mask, keeping up with the change that the world now faces."_ Batman replied._

"So, what other villains do you think are in on this?" _Diana asked._

_Batman turned to face Diana. _"If Black Mask was in on it. Then I have a deep suspicion that other crime bosses are also in on it. Falcone, Manheim, and others are most likely dealing with Metahuman trafficking." _He replied._

_The group was silent before Animalia spoke up. _"Well, if there are others still missing, we shouldn't rest till we've found them."_ He said._

_Batman nodded. _"We'll split into teams and track them down. Kassandra, take your team and ensure that Nova Scotia is free from Metahuman trafficking. I'll take the others and visit Canada."


End file.
